Bamon One-Shots
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Ensemble de one-shots consacrés au couple Bonnie/Damon :-)
1. Une St Valentin mouvementée

_Salut, me revoilà avec un one-shot Bamon totalement indépendant de la série :-) J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger et de plus court à lire :-) Si l'idée vous plait je posterai d'autres one-shots ici (un par chapitre). J'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est beaucoup plus romantique que mes autres fictions (je remercie au passage toutes les personnes qui me lisent, laissent des reviews,...) Bonne lecture ! :-)_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Fiction Bamon spéciale St Valentin, avec du Stelena et du Forwood (One Shot)**

Damon, Stefan et Caroline : Vampires

Elena : Humaine

Bonnie : Sorcière

Tyler : Loup-Garou

Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_**Résumé**_ : _Elena et Stefan filent le parfait amour, tout comme Caroline et Tyler. Même s'il sait qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre eux, Damon continue à draguer Elena par habitude, mais au fond, il se sent seul. Tout comme Bonnie, qui est sincèrement heureuse du bonheur de ses amies mais qui les envie un peu parfois. Une fête est organisée au lycée de Mystic Falls à l'occasion de la St Valentin, et les choses prennent une tournure inattendue..._

_O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

Damon n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la St Valentin : pour lui, ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale, un point c'est tout. C'était l'occasion pour les bijoutiers de faire des affaires, pour les fleuristes de vendre des roses par dizaines, et pour les boulangers de préparer des tas de gâteaux en forme de coeur et teints au colorant alimentaire rose. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi on ne devrait se faire des cadeaux qu'un seul jour de l'année, de toute façon. Car Damon était ainsi : quand il aimait, il était prêt à tout pour la femme de sa vie, peu importe le jour qu'on était. Seulement voilà, son amour ne lui était jamais rendu et cela commençait à lui peser.

— Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas inviter quelqu'un ? lui demanda Stefan pour la dixième fois de la journée.

— Ma parole, tu deviens sénile, frérot ! se moqua le vampire. Arrête de me répéter sans arrêt la même chose. Je vous accompagne à cette stupide fête pour veiller sur Elena au cas où on tenterait encore d'attenter à sa vie, pas pour jouer les amoureux transis.

— Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mis de côté, expliqua son frère. C'est une soirée de St Valentin, rappela-t-il à un Damon qui buvait du bourbon à même la bouteille. Il n'y aura que des slows. Si tu invitais une fille à t'accompagner ce serait mieux, je t'assure.

Touché par la sollicitude de Stefan, il n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître.

— Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Damon, le regard moqueur. Si je m'ennuie, je pourrai toujours essayer de te voler ta copine.

Après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à son frère et lui avoir mis la bouteille vide dans les mains, le vampire quitta la pièce en sifflotant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

— Ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi ! s'exclama Caroline avec contrariété. S'il te plaît, viens avec nous, Bonnie !

La jeune femme brune sourit à son amie.

— C'est très gentil de me le proposer, Caroline, mais je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la chandelle, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Et Tyler et toi méritez tous les deux de passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux, tout comme Stefan et Elena.

— Presque en amoureux, compléta Elena en les rejoignant à la cafétéria du lycée. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit depuis quelques jours, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises vides. Stefan est inquiet, il voulait qu'on annule la soirée mais j'ai refusé, c'est la St Valentin tout de même !

Elena regarda ses amies, sachant à l'avance que Caroline protesterait.

— Damon restera dans le coin, au cas où quelque chose se produirait, leur annonça-t-elle rapidement, comme pour être débarrassée de la corvée.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama la blonde. Elena, c'est hors de question ! Damon ne peut pas voir Tyler, et en plus, il va passer la soirée à te courir après. Autant rester ici, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Bonnie regarda ses amies. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle allait le regretter mais il s'agissait d'Elena, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

— Je viendrai veiller sur toi, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, ce qui fit hurler de joie Caroline.

— Parfait ! Non seulement Bonnie passera la soirée avec nous, mais en plus, on ne devra pas supporter Damon ! se réjouit-elle.

— Caroline ! la reprit son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh Elena, arrête de prendre sa défense, répliqua son amie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le frère de Stefan que tu dois obligatoirement bien t'entendre avec lui. Dis-lui juste que tu n'as plus besoin de ses services et c'est réglé !

— Non, je ne lui dirai rien du tout, répondit Elena. Je sais que tu lui en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Damon fait des efforts pour se racheter. Je ne vais pas refuser son aide sous prétexte que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie.

— Je sais que je te demande un effort immense, vu votre passé, mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de ne pas te disputer avec Damon et de collaborer avec lui si c'est nécessaire, ce soir ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Bonnie finit par céder.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais sache que si je le fais, c'est uniquement pour toi, Elena.

_« La soirée allait être longue »_, songea la jeune sorcière. _« Très longue »._

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_« Damon a intérêt à ne pas me chercher ou il va se prendre l'anévrisme du siècle »_, songea Bonnie en se maquillant face au miroir de sa chambre.

La jolie sorcière était réellement inquiète pour Elena, qui se sentait épiée, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de côtoyer Damon une soirée entière, surtout que ses amies seraient trop occupées avec leurs petits amis respectifs.

Après s'être coiffée et maquillée, Bonnie s'habilla. Elle avait choisi une robe qu'elle jugeait simple – après tout, elle n'allait pas à cette fête pour s'amuser – mais qui la mettait pourtant parfaitement en valeur. Le vert émeraude de la robe contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Son maquillage discret faisait ressortir ses pommettes et ses yeux.

Quand Bonnie arriva enfin au lycée – seule, au grand désespoir de ses deux amies qui lui avaient proposé de s'y rendre ensemble, en vain – Damon était déjà présent. Il ne vit qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'immense gymnase décoré pour l'occasion, et il la fixa sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'est que lorsque Bonnie le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils que Damon réalisa qu'elle était devant lui et qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question, trop occupé à l'admirer.

- Damon ? répéta Bonnie en passant une main devant les yeux du vampire. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais remarqué quelque chose de suspect.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais, répondit-il en reprenant son air habituel. Non, il n'y a que des imbéciles qui se regardent bêtement en dansant, pour le moment.

A son grand étonnement, Bonnie éclata de rire.

- Ne le dis pas à Caroline ou elle me tuera car elle a supervisé l'organisation de la fête, mais c'est un peu trop pour moi, dit-elle en regardant les ballons roses, les tables roses, les guirlandes de coeurs roses.

Même le cocktail de la soirée était rose.

- Voyez-vous ça, Bonnie Bennett n'aime pas la St Valentin, s'étonna le vampire en la regardant avec attention.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de fête commerciale, et de toute façon, cela ne sert à rien quand on a personne avec qui la fêter.

Bonnie cessa de parler lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était Damon qui se trouvait en face d'elle. D'habitude, elle ne lui confiait pas de choses personnelles car elle savait qu'il finirait par se moquer d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Bonnie en se dirigeant vers les toilettes sous le regard ébahi du vampire.

En passant devant la grande horloge qui affichait 21 heures, Bonnie se dit qu'elle en avait encore pour un moment et elle maudit Damon d'être aussi agaçant, même si techniquement, il ne lui avait encore rien fait ce soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

- Bonnie n'est pas là ? demanda Elena en regardant soucieusement autour d'elle, main dans la main avec Stefan.

Ils étaient suivis par Caroline et Tyler, qui avaient assorti leurs tenues pour l'occasion.

- Witchy est partie comme une furie en direction des toilettes, les informa Damon en sortant une petite bouteille d'alcool de sa veste.

Elena soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, Damon ? demanda Caroline avec mauvaise humeur.

- Rien du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toujours de ma faute, si Bonnie est contrariée ?

- Parce que tu adores la mettre en rogne, répondit Stefan en soupirant.

- Peut-être, mais cette fois je n'ai rien fait, s'entêta le vampire. Votre copine doit sûrement avoir ses règles, ajouta-t-il ensuite à l'intention d'Elena et de Caroline qui lui lancèrent un regard mauvais avant de rejoindre Bonnie aux toilettes.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Damon à Stefan et Tyler qui hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le buffet, laissant Damon seul au milieu de la piste de danse.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir à cette fête ? se demandait Bonnie en s'essuyant les yeux avec du papier toilette car elle avait pleuré, ce qui avait complètement gâché son maquillage.

C'était une fête où tous les gens seraient en couple, elle le savait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si dur. Bonnie n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais elle en avait marre d'être seule. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'elle était petite, son père n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Sa grand-mère, avec qui Bonnie venait à peine de vraiment se lier, était morte quand Damon avait voulu sauver Katherine de la tombe où elle ne se trouvait finalement pas. Même ses amies la délaissaient au profit de leur petit ami. Bonnie ne leur en voulait pas, elle comprenait parfaitement que quand on est amoureux, on veut passer le plus de temps possible avec l'être aimé. Seulement, sa solitude la rongeait jour après jour, lui enlevant peu à peu sa joie de vivre.

- Bonnie, ça va ? lui demanda Elena en entrant dans les toilettes, suivie de Caroline.

Leur amie leur fit signe que oui, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes.

- Je crois que je dois faire une allergie, dit-elle en s'essuyant à nouveau les yeux.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard signifiant qu'elles ne croyaient pas un seul mot de ce que Bonnie disait.

- Bon-Bon, parle-nous, lui dit doucement Caroline.

- Damon t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a contrariée ? demanda Elena en lui touchant l'épaule.

- Non, c'est juste que... vous allez me trouver stupide.

- Non, explique-nous, l'encouragea la blonde.

- Être ici et voir tout le monde heureux... cela me rappelle combien je suis seule, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh...

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, Elena non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux femmes prirent leur amie dans leurs bras.

- Tiens, dit ensuite Caroline en tendant à son amie sa trousse à maquillage qu'elle avait sortie de son sac. Refais-toi une beauté. Je t'assure que tu vas t'amuser, Bonnie, et qu'avant la fin de la soirée, je t'aurai trouvé un petit copain.

Bonnie sentit l'inquiétude la gagner : c'était une soirée pour les couples, il n'y avait pas de célibataires. Quelle était l'idée de Caroline ?

_« Finalement, être seule, ce n'était pas si mal »_, songea Bonnie en rectifiant son maquillage sous le regard attentif de ses deux amies.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Sa petite sorcière se sentait seule, se dit Damon, seul dans les toilettes des hommes qui étaient contiguës à celles des femmes.

Le vampire n'hésitait pas à user de ses pouvoirs pour obtenir les informations qu'il désirait. Le respect de la vie privée était un concept qui lui était complètement étranger.

Même s'il était soulagé que pour une fois, il n'était pour rien à la colère de Bonnie, Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement triste pour elle. Tous les deux, ils étaient pareils : on faisait appel à eux pour régler les problèmes, en oubliant trop souvent qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'amour et d'affection.

Ce fût à cet instant que Damon prit la décision de ne plus ennuyer Bonnie ce soir et de tout faire pour qu'elle s'amuse.

_« Tu verras, petite sorcière, ce sera la meilleure soirée de ta vie »_, songea-t-il en sortant des toilettes, après s'être assuré que les trois filles s'amusaient plus loin sur la piste.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

— Non Caroline, pour la centième fois, je ne sortirai pas avec Kenny ! s'exclama Bonnie avec dégoût.

— Il n'est pas mal, pourtant, dit son amie en faisant la moue.

Tyler lui fit les gros yeux.

— Mais pas aussi bien que toi, mon chéri, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer avant de l'embrasser.

— J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit Bonnie en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Décidément, cette soirée était de pire en pire ! Tout le monde la prenait pour un cas désespéré et essayait de la caser avec le premier venu.

— Bonnie ? Bonnie Bennett ? demanda une voix masculine.

La jeune femme dévisagea le garçon au bar qui s'adressait à elle.

— On se connaît ? lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le jeune homme sembla un peu déçu.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Ben ? J'étais en terminale, l'année dernière.

— Mais oui bien sur, Ben ! s'exclama Bonnie. Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir porter un costume.

— Et ces lumières roses n'arrangent rien, opina-t-il.

La jeune femme lui adressa un large sourire.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es venue accompagnée ? demanda timidement le jeune homme en lui tendant un verre.

— Non... j'accompagne des amis.

Le barman fronça les sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi ce type avec une veste en cuir me regarde comme s'il allait me tuer ?

Bonnie n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Damon.

— Rien, c'est un type qui me poursuit, répondit-elle soudain, consciente que Damon écoutait chacune de ses paroles. Je crois qu'il espère sortir avec moi, ajouta-t-elle pour faire enrager le vampire.

Bonnie ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer Damon. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Ben était un gentil garçon et qu'il lui plaisait. Elle n'avait pas envie que Damon vienne tout gâcher.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur toi, promit Ben avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui fit complètement fondre Bonnie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Il allait la tuer ! Pour qui se prenait-elle, à raconter ce genre de mensonges à son sujet ?

Lorsque Bonnie eut rejoint ses amies, qui mourraient d'impatience de savoir ce que Ben avait dit car Caroline était trop loin pour écouter, Damon se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

— Il est tellement gentil, disait Bonnie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Et sexy, complétèrent en même temps Elena et Caroline.

Stefan et Tyler leur jetèrent un regard réprobateur.

— Bonnie, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? aboya Damon en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner du petit groupe.

— Damon, lâche-la, lui dit Stefan en attrapant le bras de son frère, qui le repoussa.

— Ne t'en mêle pas, Stefan, c'est une histoire entre Bonnie et moi.

— Si tu n'avais pas écouté une conversation qui ne te regardait pas, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu parler de toi, rétorqua tranquillement la sorcière. La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de violer la vie privée des gens.

— Je me fiche de la privée des autres ! explosa Damon.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Bonnie et Ben ensemble l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Ne voulait pas s'interroger plus longtemps sur la raison de sa colère, Damon décida d'utiliser son excuse habituelle. Elena.

— Je suis peut-être le seul à m'en souvenir, mais je vous rappelle que quelqu'un suit Elena depuis plusieurs jours. Qui sait si ce n'est pas ton Ben, suggéra Damon, l'air moqueur.

Exaspérée, Bonnie ne réfléchit pas avant de parler.

— Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Damon, à suivre Elena partout dans l'espoir qu'elle le remarque.

Silence total.

Caroline et Elena étaient pétrifiées. Tyler, terriblement gêné, mettait ses mains dans ses poches, derrière son dos, puis à nouveau dans ses poches. Stefan eut l'air triste, mais pas autant que Damon.

— Je.. je ne voulais pas... ça m'a échappé, murmura Bonnie en guise d'excuse.

Il ne fallut à Damon que quelques secondes pour retrouver son air impassible.

— Crois ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te rendras compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi, prévint-il Bonnie. Pourquoi serait-il soudain attiré par toi alors qu'il ne t'a jamais adressé un seul regard jusqu'à maintenant ?

La gifle de Bonnie le surprit. Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante, à un anévrisme, bref, à tout sauf à une vraie gifle. C'était de leur faute à tous les deux, ils ne cessaient de se faire du mal à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

— Attends, dit Damon en se frottant la joue, mais Bonnie était déjà loin.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Elle aurait du le laisser mourir dans les flammes, se disait Bonnie en enlevant sa robe et en frottant son visage avec rage pour enlever les dernières traces de maquillage.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Damon vienne toujours lui gâcher la vie ?

Son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Elena. Bonnie se sentit mourir de honte en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait dit à Damon. Elle avait complètement manqué de respect à Stefan et à Elena et elle s'en voulait vraiment.

— Oui, dit doucement la sorcière en décrochant.

— Bonnie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Elena d'une voix inquiète.

— Je suis désolée, répondit spontanément son amie. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux, Elena. Il faut aussi que je présente mes excuses à Stefan.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à son petit ami qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête, signifiant qu'il avait entendu ce que Bonnie avait dit et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

— J'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête et je n'aurais pas du, continua Bonnie.

— Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. N'en parlons plus. Est-ce que tu veux que je passe chez toi ? Caroline est là aussi, on peut te rejoindre maintenant, si tu veux.

— C'est gentil les filles, mais j'aimerais être seule. Je vais essayer de dormir.

— D'accord, passe une bonne nuit, Bonnie.

— Merci, vous aussi.

Tout en étouffant un bâillement, Bonnie déposa son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit, avant de se blottir sous les draps. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter : quelqu'un frappait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un peu inquiète, elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau avec précaution.

— Damon, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle à la vue de l'insupportable vampire qui était perché sur une branche.

— Invite-moi vite à entrer, cette branche ne va pas supporter mon poids très longtemps, lui ordonna-t-il.

— Non mais tu rêves ?! Après la façon dont tu m'as parlé, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'inviter à l'intérieur ?

— Justement, plaida Damon. Laisse-moi entrer et je te ferai des excuses.

La sorcière le regarda, l'air dubitatif.

— Je ne te crois pas, finit-elle par répondre.

— Ce que tu peux être bornée ! Tu es la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse, je me demande encore pourquoi je perds mon temps à vouloir me réconcilier avec toi !

— Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord : venir ici était une perte de temps. Au revoir, Damon, dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la branche sur laquelle il se tenait se brisa.

_« Bon débarras »_, pensa Bonnie en refermant la fenêtre, avant de retourner dans son lit.

Son répit fut de courte durée car son portable se mit à sonner et le prénom de Damon s'afficha sur l'écran.

— Non mais c'est pas vrai, soupira-t-elle en déviant son appel directement sur la messagerie.

Cependant, le vampire était patient : il lui retéléphona plusieurs fois, Bonnie lui raccrocha au nez à chaque fois, mais ce petit jeu commença à l'ennuyer. La jeune femme éteint son téléphone, pensant être enfin tranquille, mais Damon était tenace.

— Je vais le tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à la porte.

Bonnie enfouit sa tête sous les oreillers pour ne plus entendre le carillon de la sonnette mais c'était peine perdue. Furieuse, elle sortit de son lit pour la seconde fois et ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée.

— Est-ce que tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut devant Damon.

Le vampire tendit devant elle ses poignets .

— Désolé, je n'ai pas de montre, répondit-il avec ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien.

— Il est bientôt minuit Damon, et à cette heure-là, les gens dorment, en général !

— Invite-moi à entrer pour que nous puissions régler notre petit problème, et ensuite tu pourras retourner dormir.

Bonnie le dévisagea, l'air incrédule.

— Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle à moitié amusée, à moitié agacée.

— Je veux juste te parler ! répondit-il d'une voix qui suggérait qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

— Hé bien parle ici.

— Non, je veux qu'on parle à l'intérieur.

— Ce que tu peux être têtu !

Soudain, un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de Damon, ce qui généralement n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas me faire entrer, je resterai devant ta porte toute la nuit. Qui sait, je pourrais même me mettre à chanter.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

Le vampire s'éclaircit la gorge.

— _Oh Bonnie_, commença-t-il à chanter à voix haute. _Quand tu souris..._

— Damon, tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle car il allait réveiller les voisins.

— _Tu hantes mes nuits_, continua à chanter Damon qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

— Stop ! lui cria Bonnie en sortant sur le perron pour l'empêcher de chanter en lui mettant sa main devant la bouche.

Un voisin passa la tête par la fenêtre pour voir d'où venait tout ce bruit. Prenant conscience qu'elle avait sa main sur la bouche de Damon, Bonnie l'enleva rapidement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

— Tu peux entrer, marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la maison suivie par Damon, heureux d'avoir gagné.

— Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir ? Et tu ne me proposes pas un verre ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner tandis que Bonnie le regardait méchamment, les poings sur les hanches.

— Dis ce que tu as à dire et pars, Damon.

— Quel accueil, ronchonna-t-il, un peu vexé.

— A quoi tu t'attendais ? explosa Bonnie en s'avançant vers lui. Tu m'as jeté en plein visage qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresserait à moi s'il n'avait pas un motif caché.

— Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit.

— Le résultat est le même !

Les yeux de Damon lancèrent des éclairs.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à remettre sur le tapis cette abominable soirée, pourquoi ne pas parler de ce que toi tu m'as dit !

— Je sais que j'ai été trop loin dans mes propos, admit Bonnie en baissant les yeux avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Damon. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ?

— Ah non ? demanda le vampire l'air de doute.

— Même si je n'approuve pas ta façon de vouloir toujours te mettre entre Stefan et Elena, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je n'ai pas à porter de jugement.

Avec des gestes lents, Damon prit le menton de Bonnie dans sa main.

— N'importe quel garçon serait fou de te dire non s'il avait l'honneur que tu t'intéresses à lui, c'est clair ?

Bonnie hocha la tête, incapable de se détacher du regard de Damon. Elle dut pourtant s'y résoudre et Damon la relâcha.

— En tout cas, dit Bonnie pour masquer son trouble et changer de sujet, cette fête idiote est enfin passée et j'en suis bien contente !

L'horloge indiquait plus de minuit, comme le constata Damon.

— Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 février, et je pense que c'est une date que tu retiendras toute ta vie, dit mystérieusement le vampire.

— Pour... pourquoi ? balbutia Bonnie.

Damon était trop près d'elle, Bonnie ne pouvait même plus réfléchir.

— Parce que, répondit-il, c'est la date de notre premier baiser, qui sera suivi par beaucoup d'autres.

Bonnie rougit, incapable de deviner s'il se moquait d'elle ou pas.

— Si tu es d'accord, compléta le vampire en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bonnie ne vit plus Damon comme un vampire exaspérant mais comme un être humain qui la regardait avec espoir et crainte en même temps. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle le comprenait aussi bien que lui la comprenait. Alors Bonnie s'avança courageusement vers Damon et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vampire enroula ses bras autour d'elle pendant qu'il l'embrassait, et Bonnie se sentit rassurée comme jamais. Ils durent mettre fin à leur long baiser langoureux car Bonnie était humaine, elle avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration. Mais ils ne rompirent pas le contact physique pour autant : Bonnie posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Damon, tandis que le vampire laissait reposer son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

— Tu verras, murmura Damon contre les lèvres de Bonnie. On sera heureux, tous les deux.


	2. Surprise

_Salut, me revoilà avec un nouvel O.S. sur Bonnie et Damon :-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, favoris,... :-) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :-)_

_P.S. : vu l'évolution de la série, ma fiction "500 années de solitude" est en pause. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé cet épisode et je ne saurai pas la continuer pour le moment..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Surprise**

Fiction Stelena, Forwood et bien sur Bamon (Romance/Humour)

Damon, Stefan, Caroline : _Vampires_

Elena, Matt : _Humains_

Bonnie :_ Sorcière_

Tyler : _Loup-garou_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Résumé : Après son entraînement de magie quotidien, Bonnie découvre qu'elle est capable d'entendre les pensées de toutes les personnes qu'elle croise. La jeune sorcière va découvrir un aspect de Damon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui changera son futur à tout jamais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était une journée ordinaire pour Bonnie Bennett. Après avoir assisté à une longue journée de cours, elle était rentrée directement chez elle faire ses devoirs. La maison était vide, comme d'habitude, et Bonnie mettait cette solitude à profit pour s'entraîner à lancer des sorts. Après environ une heure d'entraînement, le téléphone portable de la sorcière vibra : elle avait reçu un message d'Elena.

_Petit rappel : rendez-vous à 18h00 pour l'anniversaire surprise de Stefan. _

_Ne soyez pas en retard les gars, je serai au manoir avec Stef à 18h30 précises. _

_A tout à l'heure et merci à tous. _

Sans se presser, Bonnie prit une douche et se changea : elle était à l'avance et elle ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt chez les Salvatore car Damon serait là. Et passer du temps seule avec le vampire était une perspective fort peu attirante à ses yeux.

A 17h50, Bonnie mit le contact et démarra en direction du Manoir des Salvatore. Elle n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier pour son maquillage ou sa coiffure mais pour une fois, elle portait une robe et des talons hauts. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un siècle et demi que Stefan Salvatore foulait le sol terrestre, alors Bonnie pouvait bien s'autoriser cette petite fantaisie.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte : elle espérait que Caroline, Tyler, Matt – bref, que quelqu'un soit là et qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule avec Damon. Ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours auparavant et ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis. Bonnie savait qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais malheureusement pour elle, ce fut l'arrogant vampire qui lui ouvrit la porte.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda Damon avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, alors laisse-moi passer, Damon, soupira Bonnie en tentant de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur.

_« Jolie robe »_, songea le vampire avec un coup d'oeil admiratif.

Un peu étonnée, Bonnie décida d'ignorer sa remarque.

— Pousse-toi ! lui cria-t-elle en posant les mains sur le torse du vampire, qui recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

_« Pourquoi me pousser au lieu de me faire un anévrisme ? »_

Tout en refermant la porte, Damon détailla Bonnie de la tête aux pieds en fronçant les sourcils : la plupart du temps, il oubliait combien elle pouvait être féminine et sexy.

— J'aurais du te faire un anévrisme, répondit Bonnie, pensant que Damon s'adressait à elle.

Un peu perdu, le vampire s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

— Laisse, j'y vais, décida Bonnie avec entrain car elle allait avoir de la compagnie.

— Bonnie ! s'écria Caroline en la regardant avec attention. Tu as prévu de draguer, ce soir ? plaisanta-t-elle en enlevant sa veste, tandis que Tyler saluait Damon d'un bref signe de tête.

_« Dommage que le seul célibataire présent soit Damon, plutôt mourir ! »_, songea Caroline avec dégoût car elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné au vampire ce qu'il lui avait fait.

— Exactement, répondit Bonnie, amusée, en jetant un regard à Damon.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec étonnement : n'ayant pas entendu les pensées de Caroline et ne sachant pas que Bonnie pouvait les entendre, ils crurent que leur amie avait répondu que oui, elle avait l'intention de draguer ce soir, en regardant Damon.

Toujours inconsciente de ses nouvelles capacités, Bonnie partit se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Elle sentit immédiatement une présence surnaturelle derrière elle, et un parfum qu'elle connaissait bien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Damon à Bonnie sans ménagement.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Arrête de faire ton innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Bonnie vit Matt entrer et elle décida d'aller lui dire bonjour en plantant Damon au milieu de la pièce mais le vampire l'empêcha de partir en lui tenant le poignet.

— Damon, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir, dit-elle avec lassitude.

— Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de m'allumer ? lui demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

— Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves, là !

— Chut, taisez-vous, ils arrivent, cria Caroline d'une voix surexcitée. Vite, éteignez les lumières !

Profitant de l'obscurité, Bonnie se libéra de la poigne de Damon et partit rejoindre ses amis en s'éclairant avec son portable. Damon était vraiment incroyable !

_« J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien »_, songea Matt.

Bonnie allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Caroline.

_« Zut, j'ai envie de faire pipi »_

— Quoi ? demanda Bonnie à voix haute.

— Chut, Bonnie, tu vas tout faire rater ! s'exclama son amie.

— Mais...

« _Bonnie Bennett a des vues sur moi ?_ » se demandait Damon, incrédule.

La bouche grande ouverte, Bonnie comprit soudain ce qu'il se passait.

— Surprise ! s'écrièrent-ils tous lorsque Stefan et Elena franchirent le seuil, main dans la main.

« _Je peux lire les pensées des autres _», se dit Bonnie avec horreur. « _Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose _».

Elle changea cependant d'avis après avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Stefan : Damon la regardait attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa petite sorcière. C'est à cet instant que Bonnie décida de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de Damon.

« _Toi aussi, tu vas avoir une surprise, Damon_ », se dit-elle en riant intérieurement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« _Cette soirée est d'un ennui mortel_ », se disait Tyler, seul dans un coin, en regardant distraitement autour de lui.

Stefan s'avança vers lui et brisa sa solitude.

— Merci beaucoup d'être venu, le remercia-t-il en prenant la bouteille que Tyler lui tendait. Et merci pour ça, ajouta le vampire avec un sourire en levant la bouteille en direction du loup-garou.

— De rien, Stefan, répondit-il.

« _Où est Caroline ?_ » se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

— Je viens te tenir un peu compagnie, lui annonça gentiment Bonnie en le rejoignant tandis que Stefan s'éloignait.

Elle avait entendu les pensées de Tyler et comprenait que le jeune homme s'ennuyait : Matt était au téléphone avec sa nouvelle petite amie, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée au Mystic Grill. Caroline s'occupait de la soirée car, comme elle le disait, c'était « son truc ». Stefan remerciait chaque personne présente et déballait ses cadeaux sous le regard amoureux d'Elena. Il ne restait que Bonnie et Damon, et Tyler ne s'entendait pas du tout avec le vampire.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'ennuyer à ce point-là ? grimaça-t-il, conscient que son comportement n'était pas très poli.

Bonnie sourit.

— Caroline s'est auto-proclamée organisatrice de la fête, apparemment, répondit-elle en désignant son amie de la tête.

A son tour, Tyler sourit en regardant sa petite amie, qui cherchait dans la collection de CD des Salvatore.

— C'est aussi pour cela que je l'aime.

— Et maintenant place aux slows ! s'écria la blonde en mettant de la musique.

— Care, je ne crois pas que..., commença Elena, mais Stefan acquiesça.

— Je te laisse t'occuper de la fête, Caroline, dit-il gentiment à la jeune femme qui le remercia par un énorme sourire. Mets des slows si tu en as envie, ainsi, j'ai l'occasion de danser avec la plus belle de la soirée, ajouta-t-il en regardant Elena dans les yeux.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

— Stefan, tu détestes danser... Est-ce que tu as bu ? lui demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en se rapprochant de sa bouche pour sentir son haleine.

— C'est mon anniversaire, et ce soir, tout ce que je veux, c'est être dans tes bras, répondit-il avant de serrer Elena contre lui et de se mettre à danser lentement.

Un peu plus loin, Bonnie et Tyler regardaient le couple qui dansait.

— Comme ils sont mignons, tous les deux, murmura la sorcière, une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

« _Elle plaisante ? Ils sont à vomir. Je hais les gens heureux_ »

Bonnie n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête car elle avait reconnu la voix de Damon, sortant tout droit de son esprit.

— Nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation, dit-il à voix haute, cette fois-ci.

— Il n'y a rien à ajouter, rétorqua Bonnie.

— Lockwood...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris, de toute façon j'allais me servir un verre, marmonna Tyler en s'éloignant.

Bonnie regardant Damon en secouant la tête.

— Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

— Danse avec moi.

Surprise, elle le regarda fixement, préparant déjà une réplique cinglante en guise de refus. Mais elle entendit soudain les pensées du vampire.

« _Elle va encore me rejeter, comme d'habitude. Que mon ego en prenne un coup à chaque fois qu'on parle ensemble, passe encore, mais j'aimerais juste danser avec elle, ce soir_ »

— D'accord.

Il fallut à Damon un certain temps pour enregistrer sa réponse.

— Mademoiselle Bennett, dit-il solennellement en lui prenant la main, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel afin de masquer son trouble. Ils rejoignirent Elena et Stefan qui dansaient au milieu du salon comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

« Bonnie danse avec Damon ? Ou j'ai trop bu, ou c'est la plus bizarre des soirées auxquelles j'ai assisté », songea Matt en revenant dans le salon après avoir raccroché.

En entendant ces mots, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, que Damon prit pour lui.

— Tu es vraiment bizarre, ce soir, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Bonnie, qui frissonna involontairement.

— Ah oui ? répondit-elle à l'oreille du vampire sur le même ton.

Le vampire effleura le bas de son dos et Bonnie se sentit défaillir.

« _Reprends-toi, Bonnie_ », s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

Elle devait faire payer à Damon son comportement de tous les jours, pas craquer sur lui.

« _Mais j'adore ce nouvel aspect de ma petite sorcière_ »

Elle manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les pensées de Damon : il l'appelait _sa_ sorcière, maintenant ?

— J'aurais juré que tu me draguais, chuchota-t-il à Bonnie en la serrant un peu plus fort.

« _C'était un peu le but_ », songea Bonnie avec panique.

Elle avait décidé de lui faire croire qu'il lui plaisait pour se venger mais elle se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non seulement Damon paraissait lui aussi intéressé – d'après ses pensées - mais en plus, il semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Et Bonnie était inquiète à cause de ses propres réactions : son corps était un traître, il ne voulait plus quitter les bras du vampire.

— Je ne drague jamais, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

— Évidemment... les garçons viennent d'eux-mêmes.

Cette fois, Bonnie était vraiment paniquée. Elle ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation inconfortable, ni comment briser cette attraction entre eux.

— Damon, tout le monde nous entend, lui rappela-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux, l'air gêné.

— Et alors ?

Le vampire glissa sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

— Je n'ai pas honte que tout le monde sache..., murmura-t-il, ses lèvres contre celles de la sorcière.

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement.

— Que Bonnie Bennett se fiche de moi, compléta-t-il en la relâchant.

— Quoi ? demanda Bonnie en émergeant brusquement. Damon, je ne...

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je sais très bien que tu me détestes, Bonnie. Tu m'en veux toujours à cause de ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

« _La femme pour laquelle j'ai le plus de respect n'a aucune considération ni pour moi ni pour mes sentiments_ », entendit Bonnie.

Elle avait du mal à croire que ces mots sortaient de l'esprit de Damon.

— Bonne fin de soirée, je vais me coucher, dit froidement le vampire en montant dans sa chambre, une bouteille de bourbon sous le bras.

Bonnie voulut le suivre mais Caroline s'interposa.

— Réunion de crise dans la cuisine, tout de suite, dit-elle les sourcils froncés en entraînant Elena et Bonnie avec elle. On revient, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des garçons qui se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Bonnie, tu as perdu la tête ! s'écria Caroline en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

La sorcière prit son temps avant de répondre car elle ne savait pas si Damon pouvait l'entendre, de sa chambre, et elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal, répondit-elle, un regard inquiet en direction d'Elena, mais la jeune femme paraissait indifférente.

— Tu peux parler en toute franchise, tu sais que Damon n'est qu'un ami. J'aime Stefan, dit Elena avec conviction.

Bonnie fixa le mur devant elle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à ses amies ?

— Vous savez comment on est, Damon et moi... on adore se disputer, finit-elle par répondre. Il est allé trop loin la semaine dernière, alors j'ai décidé de faire semblant de lui avoir pardonné pour mieux me venger après.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle avait juste omis de dire qu'elle entendait les pensées de tout le monde car cela pouvait s'avérer gênant.

— Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais j'ai cru que vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre juste sous nos yeux, dit Caroline en revenant à la charge.

— Care ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Bonnie, il est hors de question que Damon soit ton premier, la prévint la blonde.

— Chut ! répondit vivement Bonnie, qui n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde sache qu'elle était encore vierge.

— Laisse-la tranquille, c'est son choix, intervint Elena en souriant. Même si je ne vous aurais jamais imaginés ensemble, Damon et toi.

— Il n'y a rien entre Damon et moi, se défendit Bonnie, mais aucune de ses deux amies ne la crut. C'est l'anniversaire de Stefan, retournez vous amuser. Je vais m'excuser auprès de Damon pour qu'il redescende, et la fête pourra reprendre son cours normal.

— Tiens donc, tu vas aller rejoindre Damon dans sa chambre, répondit Caroline en levant un sourcil.

— On retourne voir les garçons, Care, allez viens, lui dit Elena en la prenant par le bras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle montait lentement les escaliers. Damon entendait son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Elle était stressée. Bien. Il en avait marre de ne compter pour personne, de n'être que celui qu'on prend pour un insensible. Bizarrement, cela l'avait blessé que Bonnie joue avec ses sentiments et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer : il faisait de sa vie un enfer, la vengeance de Bonnie n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Si Bonnie l'atteignait autant, c'était parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il ne donnerait pas à Bonnie la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle comptait pour lui, parce que lui ne comptait pas pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait autant de pouvoir sur lui... que l'espace d'un instant, il s'était mis à imaginer que les avances de Bonnie étaient réelles, avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité.

Elle était devant la porte de sa chambre mais elle ne frappait pas. Damon se demandait ce qu'elle attendait, il ne savait pas qu'elle était pétrifiée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de l'entendre penser.

« _Je n'irai pas lui ouvrir, je ne ferai pas le premier pas_ », se dit Damon avec obstination.

Pourtant lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre des sanglots quelques instants plus tard, il tendit l'oreille... Bonnie pleurait ?

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Bonnie se tenait devant lui, elle avait séché ses larmes mais ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges.

— Tu veux entrer ? demanda Damon en essayant de ne pas s'adoucir à la vue de Bonnie qui semblait triste.

Sans un mot, elle hocha la tête et entra, et le vampire ferma la porte. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité : elle n'avait jamais vu la chambre de Damon et elle devait admettre qu'il avait de bons goûts.

— Je... J'aimerais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire et que tu ne m'interrompes pas, dit Bonnie avec hésitation, assise sur le lit de Damon.

Le fait qu'il se tienne debout devant elle, le regard observateur, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

— Très bien.

Bonnie décida de se lancer.

— A chaque fois que je te vois, tu m'énerves, lui dit-elle brusquement. Je ne parviens pas à être dans la même pièce que toi et à rester indifférente. Je ne peux pas t'ignorer, j'ai toujours l'impression que mes sens sont en alerte quand tu es là, et je déteste cette sensation.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'aime avoir le contrôle, admit-elle. Et quand tu es là, je ne contrôle rien. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi, c'est déroutant.

— Je comprends.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout. J'ai souffert à cause de toi.

— Je le sais, répondit Damon, le visage fermé.

— Et tu sais ce qui est pire ? continua Bonnie. C'est qu'en plus du mal que tu m'as fait, j'ai souffert parce que c'était toi. Je pensais que tu trouverais un moyen de m'épargner toutes ces souffrances comme tu le fais toujours. Je croyais en toi... et c'est toujours le cas.

Damon semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

— J'aimerais croire que tu me considères maintenant comme un ami, dit-il prudemment, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance, tu le sais.

— En effet, et c'est pour cela que je vais te dire toute la vérité. Quelque chose m'est arrivé, aujourd'hui.

Suspendu à ses paroles, il l'invita du regard à continuer.

— Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en arrivant ici, mais apparemment, pendant mon entraînement de magie, je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux et j'entends les pensées de tout le monde.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as entendu penser... à ton sujet ?

Bonnie se plaça face à lui, leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'ils se touchaient presque.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu me venger de toi de cette manière, dit-elle sincèrement avant d'embrasser le vampire sur la joue.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit Damon qui sentait sa joue se réchauffer à l'endroit où les lèvres de Bonnie s'étaient posées.

— Tout, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Comme Damon la regardait sans répondre, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner s'asseoir, mais il la prit par la main et la força à lui faire face.

— Alors c'est à mon tour de parler, murmura le vampire en plongeant son regard dans celui de Bonnie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menacée pour que tu me rendes le talisman de Katherine.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue droite.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaquée quand Emily m'a trahi, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue gauche.

— Damon, commença Bonnie, mais il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

— Je suis désolé que ta grand-mère soit morte à cause de ma stupide obsession envers Katherine.

Bonnie savait qu'il allait l'embrasser, réellement cette fois, mais Damon fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps de refuser. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Bonnie. C'était doux et agréable, mais cela ne leur suffisait pas.

— Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas douée en sorcellerie, la semaine dernière.

Le rire de Bonnie le fit sourire. Cette fois, il l'embrassa avec passion, et Bonnie le laissa faire. Quand il la serra plus fort contre lui, elle posa ses mains sur le visage du vampire et prit l'initiative d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Surpris mais ravi, Damon lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur.

— Si tu me laisses faire, tu ne resteras plus habillée très longtemps, murmura-t-il, la bouche contre ses cheveux.

— Si tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, Salvatore, répliqua Bonnie avec un sourire. Je ne suis pas une fille facile.

— Tant mieux, j'adore les défis, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Bonnie passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Damon.

— On devrait descendre, dit-elle, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

— Stefan n'a pas encore tout vu, cette soirée est décidément pleine de surprises, rigola le vampire en la prenant par la taille pour sortir de la chambre.

C'est ensemble qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, prêts à faire face à l'étonnement et à la curiosité des autres, et pleinement heureux pour la première fois de leur vie.

— N'empêche, je suis irrésistible, se vanta Damon pour plaisanter, tandis que Bonnie lui donnait un mini-anévrisme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Damon était un vampire insupportable, mais maintenant, c'était son vampire insupportable.


	3. Amnésie

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici enfin le nouvel O.S. :-) J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car il est un peu plus long que les autres :-)_

_J'aimerais aussi vous parler de mon projet de Bamon Fanbook que je remettrai à Kat en Mai lors d'une convention TVD :_

_Envoyez-moi votre message expliquant pourquoi vous aimez le Bamon, quelle sont vos scènes préférées, vos répliques préférées, vos analyses d'épisode Bamon,... de préférence en anglais, sinon je traduirai (Teambamon972 je vais bientôt traduire le tien j'ai eu un week-end chargé ^^)._

_Adresse : bamon[point]bnce[arobase]hotmail[point]com_

_Merci de suivre mon histoire, ainsi que pour les reviews, favoris, alertes, etc... :-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

_P.S. : la pétition Bamon est toujours en ligne, n'oubliez pas de la signer :-) www[point]petitions24[point]com/__we_want_bamon_in_tvd_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Amnésie**

Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena : vampires

Matt, Jeremy : humains

Bonnie : sorcière

Tyler : hybride

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Résumé : Bonnie a perdu la mémoire : la jeune femme est perdue et ne sait plus à qui faire confiance... jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Damon Salvatore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures. Son esprit était embrouillé, des images confuses défilaient dans sa tête.

— Je crois qu'elle est en train de se réveiller, murmura avec soulagement une voix à sa droite.

Bonnie fit un énorme effort afin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Un jeune garçon et une fille brune se tenaient à sa droite.

— Bonnie, enfin ! s'exclama Jeremy en se jetant pratiquement sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et le repoussa.

— Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle en le frappant avec un de ses oreillers.

— Mais enfin, Bonnie ?! répliqua-t-il, surpris.

— Bonnie, tu es réveillée, dieu merci ! dit un homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

— Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda la sorcière à l'homme, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, l'air soulagé.

— Mais, c'est moi, je... Je suis ton père, répondit Rudy en fronçant les sourcils.

Bonnie se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, pendant que Jeremy et Elena sortirent prévenir les autres que Bonnie était réveillée.

Le regard que sa fille posa sur lui lui glaça le sang.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle à voix basse. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elena et Stefan pouvaient vraiment être barbants, quand ils le voulaient, se disait Damon, assis au bar du Mystic Grill.

— Un autre, dit-il au serveur en lui montrant son verre vide.

Pourquoi avaient-ils autant insisté pour qu'il aille voir Bonnie à l'hôpital ? Ils se faisaient de fausses idées sur son compte, le sort de la petite sorcière ne l'intéressait pas.

« _Non, pas le moins du monde_ », se répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre, avant d'avaler d'un seul trait le verre de bourbon que le serveur venait de lui verser.

Et de toute façon, Bonnie allait s'en sortir comme toujours, alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se rende à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il voie Bonnie allongée au milieu de toutes ces machines, et reliée à ces dernières grâce à des fils. Pour Damon, ce n'était pas Bonnie. La sorcière était forte, il ne l'avait jamais vue faible, sauf quand elle avait simulé sa propre mort pour duper Alaric!Klaus. Damon avait détesté voir Bonnie aussi faible, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, mais il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce genre de scène. Bonnie irait bien, elle recommencerait à le détester, à lui griller le cerveau et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il fallait juste qu'elle se réveille.

— Nous avons du nouveau, dit la voix de Stefan lorsque Damon décrocha son portable au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, pour bien signifier à son frère que le sort de Bonnie était le cadet de ses soucis.

— Alors ? demanda Damon, l'air faussement détaché.

Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une boule commença à se former dans le ventre de Damon. Non, Bonnie ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Il y avait trop de vie en elle, trop de pouvoirs. Jamais elle ne cesserait de lui faire la morale et de lui donner des anévrismes.

— Alors ? répéta Damon avec agressivité cette fois.

— Bonnie s'est réveillée, elle va bien, finit par répondre Stefan.

Il entendit le soupir de soulagement de Damon mais ne lui fit aucune remarque.

— Il y a cependant un petit problème, ajouta Stefan d'une voix tendue.

— Lequel ?

— Bonnie a complètement perdu la mémoire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Elle a besoin de repos, vous pourrez la voir plus tard, dit fermement l'infirmière à toute la petite bande qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

— Ce n'est pas normal, cette perte de mémoire, murmura Elena en faisant les cent pas, quand l'infirmière fut loin. Encore une fois nous avons abusé de sa magie, son corps le lui fait payer.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Elena, répondit Stefan en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Tu lui as donné ton sang pour la guérir, sans toi elle serait morte.

— Sans moi elle ne serait pas dans cet état, le contredit-elle. C'est moi qui ai voulu ce remède, tout est de ma faute.

Jérémy, Matt, Caroline, Tyler et bien sur Stefan et Elena, tous regardaient la porte de la chambre de Bonnie en silence. Elena et Caroline furent les premières à réagir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Rudy sortit de la chambre.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demandèrent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

L'homme soupira.

— Elle n'a aucun souvenir. Pas un seul. Elle ne se souvient même pas de son nom ou de son âge.

Ses amis étaient atterrés.

— Lorsqu'il n'y aura personne, je pourrais me faufiler à l'intérieur de sa chambre avec Caroline et essayer de lui rappeler nos souvenirs d'enfance, proposa Elena à voix basse en jetant un coup d'oeil au va et vient des infirmières dans le couloir.

— C'est très gentil, Elena, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Stefan.

Le père de Bonnie soupira.

— J'ai déjà perdu ma femme à cause de la magie, et ensuite elle est devenue un vampire. Bonnie a trop usé de ses pouvoirs et vous voyez le résultat ? Tant qu'elle ne se souvient pas qu'elle est une sorcière, j'aimerais que les choses restent ainsi. Ma fille a besoin de faire une pause de ce monde surnaturel.

— C'est un monde auquel elle appartient ! s'exclama malgré elle Elena.

— Je le sais, convint-il, mais je refuse de perdre Bonnie ou de la voir souffrir à nouveau. J'aimerais juste qu'elle vive une vie normale comme toutes les filles de son âge. Si vous êtes vraiment ses amis, comme vous prétendez l'être, vous respecterez ma décision.

Un par un, ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'éloigner en silence. Caroline versa une larme : elle ne voulait pas partir, elle avait l'impression de tourner le dos à son amie alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.

— Allez viens, murmura Tyler en la prenant par les épaules.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Rudy s'éloigna à son tour, à la recherche d'un café car il en avait bien besoin. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un garçon séduisant, vêtu d'une veste en cuir, se faufila dans la chambre de Bonnie, l'air mécontent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un autre inconnu pénétra dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était jeune et séduisant. Il portait une veste en cuir et des vêtements noirs.

« _Un motard ? _» se demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle.

— Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air réprobateur, lui lança Damon. Hé oui, j'ai deviné ton petit secret, Bennett. Je sais que tu fais semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire, je le vois à la façon dont tu me regardes.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

A la grande contrariété de la jeune femme, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

— Allez, il n'y a plus personne, Bonnie, arrête ton cinéma. Tu as envie de faire une pause, c'est ton droit, mais alors assume-le.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux.

— Une pause ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

La vérité frappa alors Damon : Bonnie était vraiment amnésique. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait faire une pause : il parlait bien sur du fait qu'elle les aide grâce à ses pouvoirs. Qu'allait-elle imaginer ?

— Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Damon, scandalisé, car la Bonnie qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais évoqué cette éventualité.

— Tant mieux, répondit la sorcière en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec ma perte de mémoire, alors je n'ai pas envie de devoir en plus gérer un petit copain qui a certainement des problèmes avec la police et un casier judiciaire.

Un sourire retroussa les lèvres de Damon.

— Tu me prends pour un mauvais garçon, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé par l'ironie de la situation.

Il était pire que ça : c'était un monstre, un prédateur, et elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

— Vu ton look, ce n'est pas sorcier à deviner.

Damon tressaillit au mot « sorcier ». Bonnie ne se souvenait plus qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne devait pas l'oublier et éviter de tout lui avouer d'un seul coup. De toute façon, elle ne le croirait pas.

— Si on ne sort pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lui demanda ensuite Bonnie, les bras croisés.

— Je... Nous... Nous sommes amis, répondit Damon en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? répliqua-t-elle, dubitative.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, se défendit Damon en mentant sans scrupule.

Étaient-ils amis ? Il en doutait fortement, Bonnie devait le détester pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Damon avait bien tenté de réparer ses torts, il était resté sur l'île pour chercher Bonnie et il l'avait même prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était apparue devant lui. Il avait été soulagé de la revoir... Oui, car Elena avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, avait-il tenté de se justifier à l'époque. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Bonnie avait oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île, Damon avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu : soulagé, car il n'aurait pas à donner d'explication sur son comportement, déçu car Bonnie continuerait à le prendre pour un monstre. Et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un inconnu qui s'habillait trop foncé à son goût, et qu'elle prenait pour un mauvais garçon.

— Dès que tu es entré, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation, avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Laquelle ?

Bonnie semblait incertaine.

— C'était comme si... comme si tout était noir autour de toi, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avant de se mettre à rire. Désolée, les médicaments me font délirer.

« _Ce sont ses pouvoirs qui se manifestent, elle n'a aucune idée de la manière dont elle doit les gérer_ », songea Damon.

— Apparemment, dit prudemment le vampire.

— On m'a interdit toute visite, je sais que d'autres amis sont venus me voir mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer. Je suis surprise que tu aies réussi à braver l'interdiction.

— Que veux-tu, mon charme irrésistible fonctionne même sur les infirmières, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Cette fois, Bonnie éclata de rire.

— Alors, je suis deux fois plus surprise, car je m'étonne que cela ait fonctionné.

Damon eut l'air vexé.

— Je plaisante, ajouta Bonnie soudain de bonne humeur.

Elle accompagna ces mots d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule du vampire, qui la regarda avec perplexité.

— Bon, puisque tu n'avais rien d'autre à me dire..., commença-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimerait être seule car le silence qui s'était installé entre eux la mettait mal à l'aise.

— Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi, répondit Damon sans réfléchir.

Bonnie sourit en secouant la tête.

— C'est la seule manière que tu connais de parler à une femme... la drague ? lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Damon, mécontent qu'elle l'ait percé à jour en quelques minutes à peine.

— Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, soupira Bonnie en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures. Tout ce que je veux, c'est parler avec quelqu'un qui est honnête avec moi. Pas à un dragueur ni à un baratineur.

— Tu veux la vérité ? lui demanda Damon en regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait faire. La voilà, la vérité : je suis un vampire et j'ai gâché ta vie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir laissé Bonnie seule à l'hôpital, sanglotait Elena dans les bras de Stefan.

Son ex-petit ami lui caressa les cheveux.

— C'était la décision de son père, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, décida-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Où est Damon ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Stefan, un peu refroidi par l'allusion à son frère.

Elena n'avait pas encore fait son choix définitif, et même si Stefan voulait être là pour elle en tant qu'ami, il ne supportait pas de la tenir dans ses bras en se disant qu'elle finirait peut-être par choisir son frère.

— Quand je lui ai téléphoné je pense qu'il était au Grill, d'après les bruits de fond, ajouta-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

— Je pensais que la situation de Bonnie le toucherait un peu plus, répondit Elena, l'air réprobateur. Ils étaient presque devenus amis, et voilà qu'il recommence à se conduire comme un vampire arrogant et sans coeur.

— Il faut le comprendre, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Stefan. Il a cru que tu l'aimais pour finir par découvrir que c'était à cause du sirebond. Damon est blessé, c'est pourquoi il se referme sur lui-même.

La jeune femme prit les mains de Stefan dans les siennes.

— Stefan, tu es mon ami et je tiens à toi. Il en va de même pour Damon. Mais je suis incapable de choisir entre vous deux, c'est trop difficile. Je sais que celui que je ne choisirai pas souffrira, que votre relation en pâtira, et je refuse d'être la personne qui vous infligera ça.

Sans répondre, Stefan acquiesça.

— N'y pensons plus pour le moment. Bonnie est notre priorité. Il faut l'aider à se souvenir de nous sans la brusquer, dit-il en lui caressant gentiment la joue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Un quoi ?

— Un vampire, un buveur de sang, une version moins efféminée d'Edward qui ne scintille pas au soleil, si tu préfères. Ah oui, je préfère le sang humain au sang animal.

Bonnie le dévisagea avec sérieux.

— Je sais qui tu es, répondit-elle enfin, et Damon crut qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. Tu t'es échappé de la section psychiatrie de cet hôpital, ajouta-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

— Quoi ? Non mais c'est du délire ! s'exclama Damon. Tu me prends pour un dingo maintenant ?

Apeurée par la colère du vampire, Bonnie voulut presser le bouton d'appel pour l'infirmière mais Damon utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour l'en empêcher.

— Comment... comment as-tu fait ça ?

Bonnie arracha tous les fils des perfusions qui étaient reliées à son bras et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce.

— Arrête, je ne vais rien te faire, répondit Damon, irrité, en ignorant sa question.

— Réponds-moi.

— Je te l'ai dit, je suis un vampire.

Lentement, Bonnie s'avança vers lui.

— J'ai besoin de plus de preuves, dit-elle en levant la tête pour croiser le regard du vampire qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête et demi.

Damon sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

— Ouvre bien les yeux et surtout, promets-moi de ne pas crier.

— Crier ? Mais... pourquoi ?

— Promets le moi, Bonnie.

— Très bien, se résigna-t-elle.

Alors Damon se transforma progressivement en vampire. Des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux, ses canines poussèrent jusqu'à dépasser de ses lèvres, et son regard était celui d'un assoiffé.

— Oh mon dieu, murmura Bonnie, les mains sur la bouche.

— Satisfaite, maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut repris une apparence normale.

— Non, je veux en savoir plus.

— Encore ? La prochaine étape, c'est la morsure, et je doute que tu apprécies.

— Non, je veux que tu me parles de toi.

— De moi ?

L'étonnement se lisait sur les traits de Damon.

— Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? lui demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

— Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bonnie ! Comment peux-tu prendre les choses aussi légèrement, toi qui étais la première à me faire la morale quand je me conduisais comme un vrai vampire ?!

Damon était estomaqué.

— Que veux-tu dire par « je te faisais la morale » ? demanda Bonnie, un peu vexée par la réponse du vampire.

— Arrête de tuer des gens, Damon, répondit-il en imitant la voix de Bonnie. Arrête de boire le sang de personnes innocentes, Damon. Ce genre de trucs, quoi.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de m'imiter ?

— Je plaisante, witchy. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible, bougonna-t-il.

— Witchy ?

— Et merde, dit Damon entre ses dents.

— Witchy ? demanda à nouveau Bonnie, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris depuis sa perte de mémoire.

Damon était un vampire, ce qui lui avait semblé absurde à première vue, mais elle avait eu la preuve qu'il disait vrai. Si les vampires existaient, si Damon l'avait appelée Witchy, cela signifiait-il qu'elle était une...

— Sorcière ?

Le mot quitta faiblement les lèvres de Bonnie.

— Oublie ça, jeta Damon en détournant le regard.

— Non, tu m'as appelée sorcière, insista-elle en l'empoignant par sa veste pour le forcer à la regarder.

Sous le coup de la colère, Damon se transforma.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ? le questionna-t-elle avec insolence.

— Arrête de me pousser à bout, petite sorcière, l'avertit Damon sans reprendre apparence humaine.

Avec précaution, Bonnie tendit lentement la main vers Damon. Du bout des doigts, et sans lâcher la veste de Damon de l'autre main, elle toucha les veines apparentes sur le visage du vampire. Un peu surpris au départ, Damon décida de se laisser faire.

— Est-ce que... est-ce que ça fait mal ? souffla-t-elle sans cesser de caresser les veines autour de ses yeux.

— Mal ?

Damon sourit cruellement, le regard affamé.

— Bonnie, la seule douleur que je ressens, c'est cette irrésistible envie de plonger mes canines dans ta peau, et de te vider complètement de ton sang.

Pour la première fois depuis que Damon était entré dans sa chambre, Bonnie eut peur : elle relâcha instantanément sa veste et fit un pas en arrière.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Damon comme si de rien n'était en reprenant son visage habituel.

— Quelles sont mes possibilités ?

La jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour paraître détendue mais sa voix tremblait.

— Où tu restes ici, au milieu de tous ces gens qui te mentent, où tu viens avec moi et je te promets que tu apprendras toute la vérité.

— Comment veux-tu me faire sortir d'ici ? Mon père va revenir d'un instant à l'autre, et les infirmières ne sont jamais loin.

— Fais-moi confiance, répondit simplement Damon.

Il trouvait cela ironique de demander à Bonnie de lui faire confiance, alors qu'il lui avait gâché la vie.

— D'accord.

Damon regarda Bonnie : elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, elle lui faisait totalement confiance malgré l'étrange impression de noirceur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Il n'avait pas le droit de la trahir ni de l'effrayer volontairement. Ce n'était plus la Bonnie qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était plus sa petite sorcière têtue, capable de lui tenir tête, mais une jeune fille complètement perdue.

— Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il connaissait.

Bonnie le suivit, et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent tous les deux l'hôpital, après que Damon ait fait bon usage de son hypnose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je... je ne comprends pas.

— C'est pourtant clair, Elena : l'infirmière vient de me dire que Bonnie est partie mais elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Un vampire l'a hypnotisée pour faire sortir Bonnie en douce, j'en suis persuadé.

— Bonnie n'est pas ici, je vous l'assure ! répondit Elena, à la fois inquiète et étonnée.

— Où qu'elle soit, je la retrouverai.

La voix de Rudy était calme mais déterminée. Il raccrocha après avoir murmuré un vague « Bonne journée ».

— Est-ce que tu crois que c'est un coup de Klaus ? demanda Elena à Stefan, qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

— C'est possible, mais j'espère que non. Et si c'était...

Ils eurent la même idée en même temps.

— Damon, murmurèrent-ils en choeur.

Si son frère était à l'origine de la disparition de Bonnie, il allait avoir de sacrés problèmes, songea Stefan avec colère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Tu les as hypnotisés, répétait Bonnie pour la dixième fois, assise à l'avant de la voiture du vampire pendant qu'il conduisait. Tu les as juste regardés dans les yeux et ils t'ont écouté.

— Content de voir que tu apprécies enfin certains aspect du vampirisme.

— Je trouve l'hypnose pratique, convint Bonnie, mais boire du sang humain, c'est dégoûtant.

— Tu préfères que je tue des animaux comme Stefan ?

Bonnie eut l'air horrifié.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Et comment suis-je censé me nourrir ?

— Utilise des poches de sang.

Le vampire soupira.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer. Se nourrir de sang froid, dans des poches, c'est comme manger de la nourriture surgelée tout le temps. On a tous envie d'un repas frais, de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui exaspéra Bonnie.

— Hypnotiser les gens pour se nourrir d'eux, c'est mal, insista-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas demander le consentement d'un de tes amis humains ?

— Tu plaisantes ? rigola-t-il.

Damon riait vraiment, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et des amis humains prêts à me nourrir volontairement... encore moins.

— Tu m'as moi.

Le vampire freina brusquement.

— Quoi ? demanda Bonnie comme il la dévisageait, l'air incrédule.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

— Damon, je n'ai rien dit de mal.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et cela lui fit tout drôle.

— Tu ne devrais pas te proposer comme repas à un vampire que tu ne connais pas, c'est dangereux, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix grave.

— Je ne me propose pas comme repas, le contredit-elle. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais j'ai l'impression que tu accordes difficilement ta confiance et que tu as besoin de preuves. Je ne me souviens plus de toi, et pourtant j'ai cette sensation qui me poursuit. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans répondre, Damon se gara et fit le tour de la voiture à vitesse vampirique pour lui ouvrir la portière.

— Tu n'es pas encore prête pour cette conversation.

— Si, je suis prête.

Elle cessa de parler en apercevant le lac qui s'étalait devant elle.

— Où sommes-nous ? interrogea-t-elle Damon, subjuguée par la beauté du paysage.

— C'est la cabane qui appartenait aux parents d'Elena et Jeremy, répondit-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

— Elena et Jeremy ?

— Ils étaient à l'hôpital avec toi.

Bonnie tenta de se remémorer le visage des personnes dont Damon lui parlait, en vain.

— C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-elle en entrant dans le petit salon.

— Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, annonça Damon en ressortant immédiatement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et soupira de contentement. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était ni où elle était, mais elle se sentait bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je vais tuer Damon ! s'écria Caroline, le regard furieux.

— Ne l'accuse pas sans preuve, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, même si c'est la solution la moins inquiétante, répondit Stefan en lui touchant le bras.

— Sans preuve ? Il ne répond pas au téléphone et il est introuvable !

— Je vais l'appeler, décida Elena en composant le numéro du vampire sur son téléphone portable.

— S'il ne me répond pas, il ne te répondra pas non plus, supposa Stefan avec un soupir.

— Je ne le laisserai pas mettre Bonnie en danger, elle doit être effrayée, rétorqua Elena en collant le téléphone à son oreille.

Les sonneries se succédèrent, mettant la patience d'Elena à rude épreuve. Cependant, un petit « clic » se fit soudain entendre.

— Damon ?

— En chair et en os, entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

— Où est Bonnie ?

— Elle va bien.

— Reviens avec elle immédiatement.

— Je t'entends mal, Elena, prétendit le vampire en éloignant son téléphone portable de sa bouche.

— Arrête tes bêtises. Son père est mort d'inquiétude et nous aussi.

— Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Je reviendrai avec Bonnie quand elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs.

— Quoi ? Non, Damon, elle n'est pas en état de...

— Bonnie soirée, Elena, la coupa-t-il avant de raccrocher brusquement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Et voilà, dit fièrement Damon lorsque le feu s'embrasa dans la cheminée.

— Merci, Damon, répondit Bonnie avec reconnaissance en installant une couverture sur le sol, juste devant le feu.

Peu habitué aux marques de reconnaissance, Damon s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

La jeune fille aux yeux verts prit son temps pour répondre.

— Est-ce que je suis une sorcière ?

Damon hocha simplement la tête.

— Waouh... c'est fou, tout de même. Est-ce que je suis plus forte que toi ? demanda Bonnie avec malice.

— Je refuse de répondre à cette question, répondit le vampire en tentant de masquer un sourire.

— Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, répliqua-t-elle, toute fière.

Ils échangèrent un long regard auquel Bonnie mit fin car elle se sentit rougir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides, Damon ?

Le vampire se concentra, comme s'il cherchait lui-même la réponse à sa question.

— J'imagine que je ne veux pas que tu apprennes la vérité par quelqu'un d'autre, finit-il par répondre en hésitant.

— Tu m'as dit que tu avais gâché ma vie, à l'hôpital, se souvint Bonnie.

— C'est la vérité. Même si tu vas m'en vouloir, tu dois savoir quelle personne je suis réellement.

— Non, s'il te plaît, murmura Bonnie.

D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit-il. Dans cinq minutes, tu sauras tout et tu vas me détester. Je préfère ne pas me retrouver à côté de toi, ajouta-t-il, à moitié sérieux à moitié amusé.

— S'il te plait, répéta-t-elle.

Bonnie le supplia du regard, et Damon finit par céder : il s'assit près d'elle sur la couverture face à la cheminée. La chaleur réchauffait à peine son corps froid et pourtant, il se sentait bien.

— Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée, murmura Bonnie, les mains tendues vers les flammes pour se réchauffer. Non, laisse-moi terminer, dit-elle au vampire qui s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, tu es la seule personne à m'avoir dit la vérité. Tu es également le seul à ne pas m'avoir regardée avec pitié. Je me sens bien, ici, avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce que demain me réserve, alors laisse-moi au moins finir la journée sur une note joyeuse.

— Demain, tu vas me détester, l'avertit Damon, troublé.

— Probablement, répondit Bonnie en haussant les épaules. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es simplement le mauvais garçon qui s'avère en fait être un vampire, et qui m'a enlevée de l'hôpital pour me conduire dans une maison en bois au bord de l'eau.

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

— Tu as raison, céda-t-il, nous pourrons toujours parler demain.

— Je suis épuisée, admit-elle en fermant les yeux.

— Bonnie ?

Damon la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

— Bonnie ? Tu dors ?

« _Évidemment elle dort_ », songea Damon en la soulevant dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre.

Même sans souvenirs, il fallait que sa petite sorcière lui complique la tâche.

— Bonnie nuit, Witchy, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de s'éloigner.

— Damon ? appela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il fut près d'elle en un instant.

— Oui ?

— Ne me laisse pas seule.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il avait dormi avec Bonnie.

Bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, il ne s'était rien passé, mais Stefan n'allait pas être content quand il l'apprendrait. Justement, en parlant de son frère, le téléphone de Damon n'avait cessé de sonner depuis la veille : une fois c'était Stefan qui l'appelait ou lui envoyait un message, une fois c'était Elena. Il avait même reçu un message furieux de Caroline.

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas qu'il avait besoin de voir Bonnie seule, pour lui avouer toutes ses fautes ?

— Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Damon à Bonnie avec un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

Il savait que cette nouvelle Bonnie était différente de l'ancienne, mais il réagissait toujours de la même manière quand il était mal à l'aise : il utilisait l'humour. Malheureusement, quand Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, elle eut une réaction qui le déconcerta.

— Oh mon dieu, Damon ! cria-t-elle en bondissant du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Où suis-je ?

— Ce n'est pas gentil de crier sur ton chevalier servant, plaisanta-t-il, mais Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous dans la maison au bord du lac des Gilbert ?

— Au moins tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire depuis hier, c'est déjà ça, soupira Damon en s'appuyant sur un coude pour la regarder, toujours allongé sur le lit.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, répondit Bonnie en détournant le regard car elle venait de réaliser qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon.

Bonnie n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi peu vêtu et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il pense qu'elle admirait ses abdos.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en se levant, l'air sérieux.

— Il m'arrive qu'avant de me réveiller, j'étais en train de tester un sort permettant de localiser le remède, et voilà que je me retrouve dans un lit avec toi, et aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Son ton accusateur lui fit de la peine.

— Quoi ? Tu crois que je t'ai hypnotisée pour coucher avec toi ? devina Damon, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est bien ce qu'on dirait, rétorqua-t-elle, toutefois soulagée de constater qu'elle portait un pyjama.

— Attends, tu dis que tu te souviens avoir testé un sort pour localiser le remède ? l'interrogea lentement Damon.

— En effet mais à quoi riment toutes ces questions ? J'aimerais avoir une explication !

— Ta mémoire est revenue.

C'était plus un constat qu'une question.

— Comment ça ma mémoire ?

Damon hocha la tête.

— Il faut qu'on parle, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies ce que je vais te dire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Damon, il faut absolument qu'on retourne à Mystic Falls, mon père doit être inquiet ! Et Elena, Caroline, oh mon dieu il faut que je les appelle !

— Non, tu ne les appelleras.

La sorcière soutint son regard.

— J'ai non seulement retrouvé la mémoire mais également mes pouvoirs, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! s'exclama-t-il.

— Te remercier ?

Bonnie n'en revenait pas : Damon avait vraiment du culot !

— Tu m'as enlevée à ma famille et à mes amis, tu m'as privée de mes soins à l'hôpital, et je dois te remercier ?

— Je ne t'ai pas forcée, tu m'as suivie de ton plein gré, mais tu l'as certainement oublié.

— Je n'étais plus moi-même !

En vérité, Bonnie refusait d'admettre qu'une part d'elle avait fait confiance à Damon alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, c'était inconcevable pour Bonnie.

— Madame a raison, comme toujours. Tirons-nous d'ici, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée et sortit sans un mot. Bonnie le suivit et monta à l'avant de la voiture du vampire.

— Tu as de la chance que j'ai assez merdé, sinon je t'aurais laissée ici, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait du se taire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à Bonnie, irrité.

— ça se voit non ? Je descends, répondit-elle avant de claquer la portière. Je me débrouillerai sans toi. Au revoir, Damon.

La belle jeune femme aux yeux verts retourna en direction de la maison. Elle avait ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas besoin de Damon : elle pouvait contacter Elena grâce à sa magie pour lui dire où elle se trouvait. Bonnie préférait encore attendre des heures qu'on vienne la chercher que de supporter Damon pendant tout le trajet.

— Hé reviens ! cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Mais Bonnie accéléra le pas et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Elle utilisa ensuite ses pouvoirs pour créer un barrière magique empêchant Damon d'entrer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte en bois.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre de ton temps, tu ne parviendras pas à entrer.

— Tu veux parier ?

— Tu n'es pas plus fort que la magie.

— Peut-être mais je suis intelligent. Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je vais rentrer à Mystic Falls très énervé. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être tuer quelqu'un, juste par dépit.

— Tu ne ferais pas ça, espèce de... espèce de monstre !

— Appelle-moi comme tu veux, je m'en fiche, répondit-il en tentant de paraître détaché. Tu ne resteras pas ici.

— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Elena va t'en vouloir ?

— Parce que... parce que...

Damon cherchait une réponse à lui donner, mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par les hurlements de Bonnie.

— Witchy ! cria Damon en essayant de défoncer la porte mais il était projeté en arrière à chaque fois. Laisse-moi entrer !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vampire parvint à entrer dans la maison. Bonnie était agenouillée sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. La douleur qu'elle ressentait lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de la barrière magique qui s'était désactivée d'elle-même.

— Bonnie, murmura Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, répondit-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'ai vu toutes sortes d'images me traverser l'esprit et j'ai ressenti cette immense douleur...

— Tu as perdu et retrouvé la mémoire en 24 heures, ton cerveau doit se remettre lentement en place, expliqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras sur l'île : Damon se sentait simplement bien, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

— Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai une impression de déjà-vu, murmura Bonnie, un peu gênée.

— De déjà-vu ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... est-ce que tu m'as prise dans tes bras hier, quand j'étais amnésique ?

Elle fit un effort pour le regarder sans rougir. Damon, la prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle posé une question pareille ?

— Non, répondit-il, la voix grave.

— Oublie ça, dit Bonnie en s'éloignant de lui. C'était ridicule, désolée.

— Ce n'était pas hier, ajouta lentement le vampire. C'était sur l'île. Quand je t'ai retrouvée.

— Sur l'... Oh.

Tout se mit alors en place dans l'esprit de Bonnie : elle avait non seulement retrouvé la mémoire, mais également les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdus à cause de l'expression. Damon l'avait cherchée seul sur l'île pendant des heures, alors que Silas rôdait et aurait pu le tuer. Et quand il l'avait trouvée, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras tellement il avait été soulagé de la voir en vie.

Lentement, Bonnie s'avança vers Damon et le prit dans ses bras.

— Pour une fois, c'est à mon tour, expliqua-t-elle comme il la regardait sans comprendre. Merci d'avoir voulu me dire la vérité, sur la magie et... sur toi.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que j'étais ton ami, après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Damon la regarda pour essayer d'interpréter l'effet de ses paroles sur elle.

— Non, tu ne pouvais pas, répéta-t-elle, pensive.

— Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle. Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

— Pour quoi exactement ?

— Pour avoir fait de ta vie un enfer.

Elle retint son souffle.

— Je sais que tu n'attendais pas mieux de moi, l'horrible vampire meurtrier. Mais tu devais certainement penser que je ne te ferais jamais souffrir... à cause d'Elena.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé cela, répondit lentement Bonnie. J'ai fini par croire que tu avais envie d'être une bonne personne, pas forcément pour être digne d'Elena, mais parce que tu avais enfin arrêté ce cercle infernal.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

— Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un vampire, Damon. Cela te donne autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients. C'est facile d'agir comme un monstre et de te justifier ensuite en disant que c'est normal car tu es mauvais. Tu ne pourras pas continuer longtemps à te créer cette image de vampire sans-coeur, tu vas finir par te haïr.

— A quoi bon ? répondit-il d'une voix tremblante car il ne s'était jamais confié ainsi. Tu as raison, c'est plus facile ainsi : je ne peux pas vivre sans cette mauvaise image de moi que je donne. J''en ai besoin pour me justifier quand je dérape, quand je perds le contrôle...

— Tu n'es pas obligé de perdre le contrôle !

— Si ! répliqua-t-il en serrant la main de Bonnie dans la sienne sans s'en rendre compte. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, tu es parfaite, tu aides toujours tout le monde en mettant tes propres sentiments de côté. Je t'admire autant que je te déteste pour cela ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais être capable de mettre mon propre bonheur de côté pour faire le bien, mais je n'y arrive pas !

— Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne sacrifie pas mon bonheur pour celui des autres, répondit-elle, consciente que Damon tenait sa main mais ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher.

— Tu ne souris presque jamais, dit-il calmement. Plus depuis longtemps.

— C'est faux, je souris tout le temps !

— Quand as-tu été heureuse pour la dernière fois ?

Elle réfléchit longtemps et finit par s'avouer vaincue : tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois, c'était pratiquer de la magie, chercher le remède, s'entraîner avec Shane. Elle n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis sa transformation, son père lui demandait sans cesse de passer avec lui un week-end dans sa famille paternelle mais elle n'avait jamais le temps, Elena et les autres avaient besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs.

— D'accord, j'admets que je fais souvent passer mon bonheur au dernier plan. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça !

Damon sourit tristement.

— Tu ne finiras pas différemment de moi, Bonnie. Sauf qu'au lieu d'utiliser ton mauvais côté comme excuse, tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs. Tu ne prendras jamais le temps de voir ta famille car tu penses que tu dois sauver le monde, et quand tu constateras que tu n'as plus vu personne depuis longtemps, tu prétendras qu'à cause de tes pouvoirs, tu as de grandes responsabilités. Tu ne chercheras pas l'amour, et quand tu le croiseras mais que tu seras trop effrayée pour lui donner une chance, tu prétendras que ton statut de sorcière est incompatible avec une relation amoureuse. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elle fixa Damon un long moment, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, et encore plus par le fait qu'il avait raison. Damon ne s'autorisait pas à aimer vraiment, il mettait toujours des barrières entre lui et les autres, et elle faisait pareil avec sa magie.

— Et toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en retour. A chaque fois que quelqu'un t'aimeras, tu le décevras ? Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Damon se fermer. Je voulais dire : est-ce que tu vas tout gâcher à chaque fois ?

— Je n'ai aimé que deux femmes dans ma vie, répondit-il en tenant toujours la main de Bonnie dans la sienne. Elles avaient le même physique et elles m'ont brisé le coeur toutes les deux, même si Elena ne l'a pas fait volontairement, contrairement à Katherine. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux une troisième fois. Je ne supporterais pas de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, de me laisser l'aimer et de subir un nouvel échec.

— Jeremy m'a trompée avec un fantôme, répondit amèrement Bonnie. Et quand je nous ai donné une seconde chance, je n'ai jamais réussi à entrer totalement dans notre histoire. Je ne lui faisais plus confiance. Notre couple ne me faisait plus rêver.

— J'imagine qu'on va finir seuls tous les deux, résuma Damon en la lâchant enfin.

Sa main lui paraissait étrangement vide sans celle de Bonnie.

— Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Un jour, on trouvera tous les deux une personne qui a autant souffert que nous et qui a autant d'amour à donner, prédit Bonnie. Du moins je l'espère.

Damon sourit.

— Je suis difficile, répondit-il en lui lançant un de ces regards séducteurs dont il avait le secret. Je veux une fille sexy qui n'aura d'yeux que pour moi, et qui me laissera menacer tous ceux qui oseront tourner la tête dans sa direction. Et s'ils refusent d'écouter, je leur arracherai les yeux et le coeur.

— Quelle horreur ! s'offusqua la sorcière.

— Je plaisante, Bon-Bon, dit-il en rigolant. Tu n'as décidément pas d'humour.

— J'ai beaucoup d'humour, le contredit-elle, c'est juste que le tien ne me fait pas rire.

— T'es vraiment chiante ! s'exclama Damon les yeux au ciel. Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec une fille comme toi.

— Parce que tu crois que je  
pourrais sortir avec un mec comme toi ?! répliqua-t-elle. Je devrais passer mon temps à te faire la morale !

— Si tu arrêtais de toujours juger les autres, tu n'aurais pas à me faire la morale.

— Et si tu arrêtais de te conduire comme un imbécile, on ne serait pas en train de se disputer !

— Moi, je me conduis comme un imbécile ? Qui est descendue de cette voiture et s'est enfermée dans la maison avec un sort ?

— Je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi ! s'énerva Bonnie. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans avoir envie de t'étrangler !

— Tu ne disais pas cela quand tu avais perdu la mémoire, rétorqua le vampire. Tu m'as laissé une chance de te montrer qui j'étais, sans tenir compte du passé. Mais c'est une chose que tu ne feras jamais maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs.

— Je...

Bonnie en resta sans voix. Elle n'imaginait pas que c'était aussi important pour Damon qu'elle lui donne une seconde chance.

— Très bien, on recommence tout, finit-elle par dire.

— On recommence quoi ? demanda-t-il car il n'était pas sur de comprendre.

— Je m'appelle Bonnie, et je suis une sorcière, murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Le vampire regarda sa main quelques instants avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

— Je m'appelle Damon. Je suis un vampire, et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ce que je vais faire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Réticente au début, Bonnie se détendit. Les lèvres de Damon étaient douces, et sa bouche répondait à celle du vampire comme si elle avait attendu ce baiser depuis longtemps. Quand Damon la relâcha, Bonnie se sentit rougir.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le regard de Damon.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de répondre.

— Maintenant, nous allons rentrer à Mystic Falls, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en le tenant contre lui. Quand les autres seront rassurés, tu mettras ta plus belle robe et je viendrai te chercher pour t'emmener au restaurant, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. On se disputera toute la soirée parce que tu voudras tout le temps avoir raison. Ensuite, je te raccompagnerai chez toi. Tu m'embrasseras sur le pas de la porte, et on se reverra le lendemain, et le jour d'après, et encore après.

Bonnie rigola.

— Vous avec l'air bien sur de vous, Monsieur Salvatore, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains sur le torse de Damon.

— Je ne suis pas sur du déroulement de la soirée à 100%, admit-il. Tu m'inviteras peut-être à boire un dernier verre.

— Humm... peut-être.

Damon la regarda avec surprise, et Bonnie profita de sa confusion pour lui voler ses clés de voiture dans sa poche.

— C'est moi qui conduis, annonça-t-elle en se ruant à l'extérieur

Le vampire sourit avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Bonnie était adorable mais elle ne toucherait pas sa voiture.

— Hors de question, répondit-il en apparaissant entre la jeune femme et la voiture grâce à sa vitesse de vampire. Personne ne conduit mon bébé sauf moi. Les clés, s'il te plaît.

— C'est dommage, Damon, tu ne m'intéressais que pour ta voiture, répondit Bonnie en roulant les yeux après lui avoir rendu les clés.

Damon attrapa la jeune femme, la serra fort contre son torse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Alors, c'est déjà fini entre nous ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Je crois que oui, répondit Bonnie.

Et elle l'embrassa.

— Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à te supporter, soupira Damon lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

— C'est marrant, je me disais exactement la même chose, répondit Bonnie en souriant.


	4. Un étrange petit ami

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le 4ème O.S. :-) Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je vous rappelle que la pétition Bamon est toujours en ligne. Signez-la et partagez-la :-) www[point]petitions24[point]com/__we_want_bamon_in_tvd_

___Je vous rappelle également__ mon projet de Bamon Fanbook que je remettrai à Kat en Mai lors d'une convention TVD :_

_Envoyez-moi votre message expliquant pourquoi vous aimez le Bamon, quelle sont vos scènes préférées, vos répliques préférées, vos analyses d'épisode Bamon,... (de préférence en anglais, sinon je traduirai). __Adresse : bamon[point]bnce[arobase]hotmail[point]com_

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et pour les reviews, les favoris, les alertes, etc... :-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Un étrange petit ami**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Elena : vampires

Bonnie : sorcière

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Résumé** : Exaspérée par le comportement de Damon, Bonnie décide de piéger le vampire et de lui faire une petite blague... qui aura d'étranges répercussions sur leur relation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Je ne le supporte plus, Elena !

Énervée, Bonnie faisait les cent pas dans sa cuisine pendant qu'Elena la regardait, l'air désolé.

— Je suis certaine que Damon ne l'a pas fait exprès, répondit la jeune femme en n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

Elle savait que Damon pouvait être vraiment énervant et qu'il adorait ennuyer Bonnie, même si elle ne s'en expliquait pas la raison.

— Il l'a fait exprès, rétorqua Bonnie en secouant la tête. Il adore me pousser à bout ce... cet espèce de...

L'indignation lui coupait la parole.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de la raisonner son amie.

— Pas si grave ? demanda Bonnie, les poings sur les hanches ? Elena, il m'a ridiculisée devant tout le monde ! Et, le pire, c'est que Scott a tout entendu.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Bonnie.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

— Je crois que je sais comment je vais me venger, murmura-t-elle, satisfaite de l'idée qui s'acheminait lentement dans son esprit.

Elena soupira.

— Je sens que cette histoire va mal se terminer, prophétisa-t-elle, avant que Bonnie ne lui confie son plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua Stefan en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Damon.

Son frère fermait les boutons de sa chemise noire face au miroir.

— Disons que je suis content de moi, admit-il en adressant un sourire à son reflet.

— Damon, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira Stefan en entrant dans la chambre.

— Je n'ai tué personne, promis.

— Damon...

— Ce que tu peux être curieux, répondit-il en soupirant à son tour. J'ai juste réussi à énerver Witchy ce matin au lycée. Rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur.

— Tu ne pourrais pas laisser Bonnie un peu tranquille ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais au lycée ?

— Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. J'ai essayé de te piquer Elena, comme d'habitude, petit frère !

Stefan n'était pas dupe : il savait que Damon essayait de changer de conversation en l'énervant mais il connaissait trop bien son frère pour tomber dans le panneau.

— Dis-moi la vérité.

— Ok Saint-Stefan, j'avoue mes péchés : je m'ennuyais et j'avais faim, alors j'ai décidé d'hypnotiser un petit lycéen pour me nourrir. Sauf que Bonnie est arrivée et avant que je puisse commencer à me nourrir, elle m'a projeté contre le mur avec ses pouvoirs. Mon dîner s'est enfui et je me suis retrouvé seul avec l'agaçante petite sorcière.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de la mordre...

— Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Ton manque d'imagination m'afflige de jour en jour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Cette fois, Stefan ne riait plus. Il était inquiet pour Bonnie.

— J'ai eu envie de la mordre, admit-il, mais j'ai opté pour un autre genre de vengeance.

En réalité, Damon savait que Bonnie lui aurait donné l'anévrisme de sa vie avant même qu'il ne soit près d'elle.

— Quand j'ai vu cet imbécile s'approcher... comment il s'appelle encore, celui-là ?

— De qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Stefan, les sourcils froncés.

— Du garçon pour lequel Bonnie a le béguin, je l'ai entendue en parler à Elena il y a quelques jours.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter, ce sont des conversations privées !

— Bref, dit Damon en balayant les remontrances de Stefan d'un geste de la main, je l'ai vu arriver au loin et j'ai peut-être suggéré, d'une voix assez forte,... que Bonnie et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble.

Un immense sourire de satisfaction éclairait le visage de Damon.

— Tu es un vrai gamin, répondit Stefan, soulagé que son frère n'ait mordu ou tué personne. J'imagine que Bonnie l'a mal pris, devina-t-il.

— Elle est rentrée chez elle directement, reconnut-il.

Stefan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de Bonnie : ce qu'avait fait Damon n'était pas bien mais il était certain que cela valait le coup d'être vu.

— Un jour, elle te fera ravaler ce petit sourire arrogant, prédit Stefan avant de sortir de la chambre de son frère.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les jours passèrent et Damon n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Bonnie. Le vampire était étonné – et, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, un peu déçu – car il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réplique. Damon adorait se disputer avec Bonnie, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes capables de lui tenir tête. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu l'appeler avant de changer d'avis. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait le tira de ses pensées.

— Salut, Damon.

— Tiens, tiens,... si ce n'est pas ma dernière conquête, répondit-il, cherchant à mettre Bonnie en rogne dès son arrivée au Manoir.

A sa grande surprise, Bonnie lui sourit.

— Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié.

— Remercié ?

Damon était abasourdi.

— Oui, ce que tu as dit l'autre jour... à propos de nous deux... je dois avouer qu'au début j'étais furieuse mais bizarrement je suis soudain devenue populaire. Il faut croire qu'être la petite copine de Damon Salvatore a du bon !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Quoi ? Comment ça, la petite copine de Damon Salvatore ?

Bonnie s'installa sur le canapé et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

— Le lendemain, plusieurs filles m'ont demandé si c'était vrai que j'avais passé la nuit avec un beau garçon aux yeux bleus. C'était la première fois que ces filles m'adressaient la parole de toute l'année... Je me suis sentie tellement importante ! Je pouvais voir de l'admiration et même de l'envie dans leurs yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir la réputation d'une fille facile, alors j'ai prétendu qu'on sortait ensemble et depuis tout me sourit ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus innocent. Damon ne s'était toujours pas assis malgré les invitations insistantes de Bonnie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le sourire du vampire diminuait : alors comme ça, la petite sorcière avait réussi à tirer les choses à son avantage ?

— Non... non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi, plaisante le vampire avec un rire forcé.

— Une dernière chose, ajouta Bonnie en se mettant debout. Je n'ai pas dit à Elena et Caroline que c'était faux, alors si tu les vois, joue-le jeu. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. J'ai un rendez-vous, ce soir.

Et elle disparut, laissant Damon seul dans le salon, ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— J'aurais voulu être une petite souris pour voir la tête que faisait Damon ! s'exclama Caroline en riant.

— Crois-moi, ça valait le coup, confirma la sorcière en prenant une poignée de chips.

— Tu n'as pas peur que Damon cherche à se venger s'il découvre que tu as menti ? demanda Elena à son amie.

— Il ne le découvrira pas, répondit Bonnie d'un ton confiant. Damon ne viendra plus au lycée après ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je vous fais confiance à Caroline et toi pour jouer le jeu. Dans quelques jours, je lui dirai que je vous ai tout raconté.

Caroline regarda longtemps Bonnie sans parler.

— Care, ça va ? demanda la sorcière.

— Oui, tout va bien, répondit la blonde. Je me disais juste que Damon et toi feriez un beau couple.

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

— D'accord, soit j'ai trop bu, soit pas assez, admit-elle en riant, tandis que ses amies remplissaient les trois verres de vin.

— A l'amitié ! dirent-elles en coeur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Tu as acheté des fleurs ? s'étonna Stefan en entrant dans le salon.

Damon but son verre de bourbon d'un trait avant de répondre.

— Maintenant que je suis officiellement le petit ami de Bonnie, il faut que j'apprenne à me conduire comme tel.

— Tu as bientôt fini, avec cette histoire ? soupira Stefan, à qui Damon avait raconté la vengeance de Bonnie. Elena pense que vous avez vraiment passé la nuit ensemble et que vous êtes en couple, je n'ai plus envie de lui mentir.

En fait, Elena avait raconté toute la supercherie à Stefan et le vampire avait décidé de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de son frère en jouant le jeu.

— Je me fiche de tes états d'âmes, rétorqua Damon en regardant l'heure. Ma « petite amie » finit les cours dans cinq minutes pile, je crois qu'il temps que je me mette en route.

— En route pour où ?

— Je suis sur que Bonnie me mène en bateau, expliqua le vampire en frappant doucement sur l'épaule de Stefan avec le bouquet de roses rouges. Jamais elle n'aurait osé inventer qu'on sortait ensemble, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je vais entrer dans son jeu et la prendre à son propre piège, annonça Damon avant de filer à toute vitesse.

Stefan allait se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'il se résigna.

_« Après tout, qu'ils se débrouillent, tous les deux »_, songea-t-il en se versant un verre de bourbon à son tour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— C'était la journée la plus longue de ma vie ! soupira Caroline en sortant de la classe. Je suis mentalement épuisée.

— N'oublie pas qu'on a encore le travail de chimie à terminer toutes les deux ce soir, lui rappela Elena.

— Non, s'il te plaît Elena, pas ce soir. J'ai envie de me détendre ! Quel est l'intérêt que je sois un vampire si je dois continuer à faire mes devoirs au lieu d'hypnotiser les profs ?

Elena rigola.

— J'ai eu raison de le rendre la semaine passée ! s'exclama Bonnie. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : rentrer prendre un bon bain et manger.

— Avec ton petit ami ? demanda Caroline en apercevant Damon qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un à la sortie, les bras derrière le dos.

— Oh non, pas lui, soupira Bonnie lorsqu'elle aperçut elle aussi Damon. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Elle tourna à gauche pour l'éviter mais le vampire vint se placer devant elle.

— Damon ! N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs ici, quelqu'un pourrait te voir ! le réprimanda Elena, pendant que Caroline essayait de regarder ce que le vampire tenait derrière son dos.

— Bon, les filles, j'y vais, annonça Bonnie en s'éloignant mais Damon lui barra la route.

— Ma petite Bon-Bon, c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton petit ami qui as pris l'initiative de t'attendre à la sortie des cours avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs ?

Tout en disant cela, il tendit le bouquet devant elle.

— Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Bonnie tandis que ses deux amies écarquillaient les yeux.

— Je te prouve mon amour, répondit-il d'un air théâtral qui fit se retourner quatre personnes.

— Damon, arrête ! ordonna la sorcière entre ses dents d'un air menaçant.

— Tu me brises le coeur, Bonnie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, murmura Elena en entraînant Caroline avec elle, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir car la conversation l'intéressait beaucoup.

— Je sais que vous êtes au courant que Bonnie a menti, avoua Damon aux deux jeunes vampires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda innocemment Elena.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Elena. Si Bonnie t'avait raconté qu'on sortait ensemble, tu serais immédiatement venue me voir pour m'arracher les yeux. Et Blondie serait venue fourrer son nez dans nos affaires.

Indignées, elles s'apprêtaient à lui répondre mais Damon les arrêta d'un geste.

— Si vous voulez que je ne vous tienne pas rigueur d'avoir été ses complices, je suggère que vous nous laissiez seuls Bonnie et moi. Nous devons parler. En privé.

Il insista sur les deux derniers mots. Elena et Caroline jetèrent un regard en direction de Bonnie qui soupira avec lassitude.

— C'est bon les filles, vous pouvez y aller. Vous avez encore ce devoir à terminer. Et plus vite j'en aurai terminé avec lui – elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Damon – plus vite j'aurai la paix.

— Parfois, je me demande ce qu'on fait ensemble, tu es tellement méchante avec moi, Bonnie ! s'exclama Damon la main sur le coeur, pendant que deux étudiants les regardaient avec curiosité.

— Tu as raison, on devrait rompre, rétorqua Bonnie en regardant Elena et Caroline s'éloigner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone portable vibra.

_« Je vais chez Caroline. Téléphone-moi tout de suite si Damon fait quelque chose qui te déplaît. Bisous. Elena. »_

— Elle n'apprécie pas de ne pas être le centre d'attention, remarqua Damon en lisant sans aucune gêne le message par dessus l'épaule de Bonnie.

— Damon, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi alors dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse !

— Du calme, Witchy. Je suis venu t'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec moi.

— C'est bientôt fini ce petit jeu ? Ça devient vraiment ridicule !

Les joues de Bonnie chauffaient tellement elle était en colère.

— Tu as commencé en me faisant croire que tu te faisais passer pour ma petite amie, dit Damon en haussant les épaules. Ne commence pas une partie si tu n'as pas envie de jouer.

— Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! Et encore moins avec toi !

— Je trouve ça étrange... aucune fille ne me résiste, d'habitude, répondit-il sans aucune modestie.

— Il y a un début à tout, répliqua Bonnie, faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture.

— Je peux te raccompagner, tu sais, proposa Damon en apparaissant à côté d'elle comme par magie.

Fatiguée de se disputer, Bonnie se passa une main sur le front.

— Écoute, je t'ai menti, je l'avoue. J'ai voulu me venger de l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir. Mais vu la manière dont tu t'es donné en spectacle aujourd'hui, tout le monde va penser qu'on est ensemble, maintenant. Je dirai qu'on a rompu dès demain matin.

Damon la regarda fixement.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle agressivement, gênée par son regard insistant.

— Lequel d'entre nous a quitté l'autre ?

Il fallut à Bonnie quelques instants pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Imbécile ! cria-t-elle en ouvrant la portière et en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

Content de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds une fois de plus, Damon sourit avec satisfaction.

— N'oublie pas ton bouquet, lui dit-il en lui tendant les fleurs, après avoir ouvert la portière.

Pressée de partir loin de lui, Bonnie jeta le bouquet sur le siège passager et démarra sous le regard du vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Stefan en voyant Damon faire irruption dans le salon.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur, le rabroua son frère.

— Bonnie n'a pas apprécié les fleurs ?

Damon tourna la tête vers lui.

— Stefan s'est découvert un nouveau sens de l'humour, c'est une date à retenir.

Le vampire sourit.

— Elena et Caroline étaient au courant et je parie que toi aussi, devina Damon.

— Je le savais, confirma Stefan. Oublie toute cette histoire, Damon. Bonnie et toi vous vous détestez, d'accord, mais n'en rajoute pas.

— Moi ? Ne pas en rajouter ? C'est elle qui a commencé en m'empêchant de me nourrir !

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu essaies toujours de la mettre en colère. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est marrant, avoua Damon. Elle a des éclairs dans les yeux quand elle s'énerve.

Stefan fronça les sourcils : depuis quand son frère remarquait-il ce genre de détails, surtout à propos de Bonnie ?

— Si vous restez chacun de votre côté tout ira bien, dit prudemment Stefan en guettant la réaction de son frère.

— C'est impossible.

Stefan le regarda avec curiosité.

— Bonnie et moi devons toujours faire équipe quand Elena, Blondie ou quelqu'un d'autre est en danger, expliqua-t-il un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel.

— Personne n'est en danger pour le moment, alors évite de croiser le chemin de Bonnie.

Damon ne répondit pas. Il paraissait contrarié.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Damon était l'être le plus insupportable qu'elle avait rencontré de toute sa vie !

Toujours furieuse contre lui, Bonnie se gara devant chez elle et sortit en claquant la portière. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre les fleurs et les laissa sur le siège de la voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Pourquoi Damon allait-il toujours aussi loin ? Il l'avait mise dans l'embarras en criant qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et il avait empiré les choses en l'attendant à la sortie avec des fleurs. Les autres étudiants allaient s'imaginer des choses.

Les fleurs étaient belles, Bonnie devait l'admettre – en plus, elle adorait les roses rouges. On ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs, c'était la première fois, et elle aurait aimé les garder mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était un « cadeau » de Damon, elle devrait les brûler.

« _Il n'y rien de mal à ça_ », lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. « _Ce ne sont que des malheureuses fleurs, elles n'ont rien demandé à personne. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est qu'on les mette dans un vase_ »

— Non, dit Bonnie à voix haute en sentant sa volonté fléchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les fleurs trônaient dans un vase sur la table de la cuisine.

_« Tant pis,_ songea-t-elle. _Damon ne le saura jamais, de toute façon »._

Déterminée à passer une bonne soirée et à oublier toute cette histoire, Bonnie se prépara à manger et dîna toute seule, comme d'habitude. Il y avait une soirée spéciale films d'amour qui commençait dans une heure. La jeune femme décida de prendre un bain en attendant.

Une heure plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama à pois, Bonnie était confortablement installée dans le canapé, prête à commencer la soirée avec Tom Hanks et Meg Ryan car le premier film diffusé était _Vous avez un message_. Le film s'apprêtait à commencer lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

— C'est pas vrai, marmonna Bonnie avec contrariété en se levant.

Non seulement Damon l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur, mais en plus elle ne se trouvait pas présentable, en pyjama et sans maquillage.

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

— C'est moi, chérie.

Bonnie faillit s'étrangler en entendant la voix ironique de Damon.

— Dégage, Damon. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

— Ouvre-moi, ordonna Damon à travers la porte.

— Non.

— Alors, je vais défoncer la porte, dit-il tranquillement.

— Fais ça et je te crame le cerveau, l'avertit-elle.

— Bonnie, Elena est en danger ! cria Damon.

La jeune femme s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

— Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle comprit au sourire narquois du vampire qu'il avait menti.

— Oups, répondit-il simplement.

Bonnie lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Tu n'es pas plus avancé, tu ne pourras pas entrer sans mon consentement, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

— Mais tu vas m'inviter à entrer, la contredit-il.

— Dans tes rêves !

— A ta place, j'obéirais, Bonnie...

— Sinon ? demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

— Sinon, je reviendrai t'attendre demain à la sortie des cours avec un autre bouquet de fleurs, et le jour d'après, et encore d'après,... Et si ça ne suffit pas, j'apporterai peut-être une bague. Quelle est ta pierre précieuse préférée, Bon-Bon ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

— Je m'ennuie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Et donc tu viens m'ennuyer moi pour te distraire ? Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

Bonnie paraissait fatiguée de se disputer.

— Je ne te veux aucun mal, se défendit Damon. Je veux juste que tu m'invites à entrer.

— Si je t'invite à entrer, tu arrêteras de m'embêter ?

— Promis !

Avec un soupir, Bonnie se déplaça pour le laisser entrer.

— Entre, murmura-t-elle.

D'abord surpris que Bonnie ait vraiment prononcé ces mots, Damon s'empressa d'entrer avant qu'elle ne lui referme la porte au nez.

— Voilà, je t'ai invité à entrer, maintenant tu peux repartir.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

— Tu m'as promis que si je t'invitais à l'intérieur, tu me laisserais tranquille ! s'exclama Bonnie.

— Witchy, quel serait l'intérêt de m'inviter à entrer si je dois déjà m'en aller ?

— Car maintenant, tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras.

Les yeux de Damon s'éclairèrent.

— Merci de me le rappeler, Bon-Bon.

— Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord mais c'est un fait, répondit-elle. Damon, tu as promis de me laisser tranquille, répéta-t-elle.

— Je parlais du lycée, expliqua le vampire en balayant la cuisine du regard. Jolies fleurs, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il aperçu son bouquet dans un vase sur la table.

Bonnie se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Ce ne sont pas les tiennes, tenta-t-elle de nier.

— Mais oui, bien sur, rigola Damon en quittant la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon.

La sorcière le suivit en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été rechercher les fleurs dans la voiture.

— Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? demanda Damon en remarquant la télévision allumée.

Il plongea la main dans le paquet de chips ouvert sur la table basse du salon.

— Oui, répondit agressivement Bonnie en lui enlevant le paquet des mains. Le film est déjà commencé mais tu as de la chance : j'ai la même chaîne décalée d'une heure, alors s'il te plaît ne gâche pas ma soirée et va-t-en.

Damon murmura des paroles incompréhensibles.

— On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le réprimanda-t-elle.

— J'ai dit, répéta Damon après avoir avalé ses chips, que je serais ravi de te tenir compagnie.

— Et moi, je serais ravie que tu t'en ailles, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Bonnie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant d'agressivité de ta part ? Je me suis bien comporté depuis que tu m'as laissé entrer. Je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyée à propos des fleurs, je t'ai proposé de te tenir compagnie, et tu m'agresses verbalement, récapitula-t-il d'un ton faussement plaintif.

— De toute façon, les films ne te plairaient pas, dit Bonnie en saisissant la première excuse qu'elle trouva.

— C'est quel genre ?

— Soirée films romantiques, répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

Damon grimaça. Elle savait que le vampire détesterait et elle avait hâte qu'il s'en aille.

— Hé bien, j'imagine que je devrai faire un effort.

— Quoi ?

Sa réponse impliquait-elle qu'il avait l'intention de rester quand même ?

— Tu viens ? lui demanda Damon en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

— Damon, c'est une soirée films romantiques, répéta-t-elle pour qu'il imprime bien les mots dans son esprit.

— Je sais.

— Est-ce que tu as conscience que des acteurs vont s'embrasser et se faire des déclarations d'amour qui te donneront envie de vomir ?

— Crois-moi, au manoir, c'est loin d'être mieux.

Bonnie lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Stefan a invité Elena à venir dormir après avoir terminé son devoir de chimie avec Blondie, alors ce n'est pas deux malheureux films qui vont m'écœurer, j'en ai vu assez tout à l'heure.

— Damon !

— Tu aurais du les voir : « oh je t'aime, Elena ! ». « Oh Stefan, tes cheveux sont si soyeux ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Très bien, se résigna-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui et en prenant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Je te laisse une chance, Damon. Si tu m'énerves, tu pars.

— Je serai sage comme une image, promit le vampire, l'air innocent.

— On verra. _Vous avez un message_ commence dans dix minutes, dit Bonnie en regardant l'heure.

— De quoi ça parle ?

— C'est l'histoire de Kathleen, une jeune femme célibataire qui tient un petit magasin de livres. Un jour, elle apprend qu'à cause d'un certain Joe Fox, elle doit mettre la clé sous la porte car il va construire un énorme magasin de livres juste à côté du sien. Elle s'inscrit sur un site de rencontres et fait la connaissance d'un homme qui lui plaît beaucoup.

— Et je parie que cet homme, c'est ce Fox, c'est ça ? intervint Damon.

— Tu veux raconter l'histoire à ma place ? demanda-t-elle, agacée. Et comment tu le sais ?

Le vampire éclata de rire.

— Bonnie, ce genre de film est tellement prévisible, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

— Je t'avais dit que cela ne te plairait pas, rien ne t'empêche de partir.

Vexé, Damon porta une poignée de chips à sa bouche et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le générique commence.

— Quel vieux film ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Chut !

— Non mais regarde, tu as vu les ordinateurs qu'ils avaient ?!

— Damon, une seule chance, lui rappela-t-elle.

— C'est bon, je me tais, marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Concentrée sur l'écran, Bonnie ne remarqua pas que Damon l'observait avec attention.

— Tu sais, finit-il par dire au bout d'une demi-heure de film, ils me rappellent quelqu'un.

— Qui ça ? demanda distraitement Bonnie car elle était plongée dans le film.

— Toi et moi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il plaisantait mais Damon paraissait sérieux.

— Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer, expliqua-t-il.

— Et alors ? C'est la base des films romantiques, expliqua Bonnie. L'homme et la femme se détestent et finissent par tomber amoureux.

— C'est ce que je dis, au début, ils ne s'aiment pas, insista le vampire mais Bonnie l'ignora.

Une autre demi-heure s'écoula.

— Elle, au moins, elle accepte les fleurs qu'on lui offre, remarqua Damon à voix basse.

Bonnie rigola malgré elle.

— Femme qui rit..., continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Un coup de coussin sur la tête l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

— Aieeee !

— Arrête de faire le bébé, Damon, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Les vampires n'ont pas mal à cause d'un coussin.

— Il serait temps que tu acceptes la vérité, Bon-Bon, répondit-il en se recoiffant car Bonnie l'avait décoiffé en le frappant. Tu es attirée par moi, je comprends, je suis _extrêmement_ séduisant. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

— Tais-toi, le film est presque fini !

Quelques instants plus tard, Kathleen et Joe s'embrassaient sous le regard ému de Bonnie, tandis que Damon roulait des yeux. _Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait pas du rester_, songea Bonnie en s'essuyant les yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait ce genre de films, elle se mettait à pleurer. Damon allait se moquer d'elle et la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

— J'ai un autre point commun avec Joe, déclara soudain Damon, qui ne savait pas comment gérer une Bonnie en larmes.

— Ah oui ?

— Moi aussi, j'adore les chiens, mais je n'ai jamais pu en avoir un, lui confia-il tristement en baissant la tête.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, les yeux maintenant secs.

Damon releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Bonnie : à cet instant, elle sut qu'il allait encore dire une bêtise. Elle le voyait rien qu'à son regard.

— A cause de Stefan, j'aurais trop peur qu'il le mange, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

— Espèce d'idiot, dit Bonnie, mais un énorme sourire éclairait son visage.

— Tu vois, je te fais rire, remarqua-t-il. Et comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, femme qui...

— Damon, le coupa Bonnie, s'il y a une chose qui n'arrivera jamais, et je dis bien jamais, c'est nous deux.

— Pourquoi ?

La question du vampire la prit au dépourvu : normalement, Damon aurait du continuer à plaisanter en disant qu'il était pourtant irrésistible, mais il semblait attendre une réponse sérieuse de sa part.

— Hé bien..., commença Bonnie en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Je... Parce que c'est ainsi !

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Ta question est stupide ! On se déteste et on est pas attirés l'un par l'autre.

— Pourtant, les films d'amour que tu aimes tant commencent toujours de cette manière.

Bonnie ne sut pas quoi répondre.

— _Orgueils et préjugés,_ murmura Damon lorsque le générique du second film commença. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis l'homme de tes rêves.

— Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ? demanda la sorcière, à la fois amusée et agacée.

— Bonnie, c'est évident, je suis un Darcy des temps modernes, se vanta Damon.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire.

— Et toi tu es la fière Elizabeth Bennett... Vous avez d'ailleurs le même nom de famille.

— Tu n'as rien d'un Darcy, dit Bonnie en secouant la tête pendant que Keira Knightley apparaissait à l'écran.

— C'est un homme très convoité car il est riche. Je suis moi-même très convoité pour ma beauté et mon charme, expliqua Damon avec fierté.

— Et vous avez tous les deux une très haute opinion de vous-mêmes, compléta Bonnie pour l'ennuyer.

— Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, continua Damon en ignorant sa remarque, mais il n'est pas intéressé par les conquêtes faciles. Il aime qu'on lui résiste.

Il bougea les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

— Et tu me dis tout ça parce que ?

Bonnie essayait d'éviter son regard.

— Si ça marche pour eux, pourquoi pas pour nous ?

— Parce que c'est de la fiction ! Dans la réalité, quand on déteste quelqu'un, cela change rarement !

— C'est faux, dit Damon en s'approchant pour lui caresser lentement la joue.

— Damon, arrête, chuchota Bonnie en fermant les yeux. Cette petite blague ne m'amuse plus.

— Quelle blague ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de toucher son visage.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'as ridiculisée, je me suis vengée. Nous sommes quittes.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

— Tu penses que je joue encore un jeu pour me venger ?

Il prit la tête de Bonnie entre ses mains pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Bon-Bon, murmura-t-il, que je t'ai toujours trouvée attirante ? Plus tu me repousses et plus j'ai envie d'être proche de toi.

Elle fixa les lèvres du vampire, qui se trouvait trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle soit raisonnable.

— Non, c'est... c'est mal, balbutia Bonnie comme Damon rapprochait sa bouche de la sienne.

— C'est mal uniquement si tu décides que ça l'est, répondit-il contre ses lèvres. Laisse-moi juste..., commença-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Bonnie savait que Damon allait l'embrasser mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était brusquement arrêté de fonctionner. Elle était en train d'embrasser Damon et le pire c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce baiser. Damon non plus n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir envie, mais il fallait pourtant que l'un d'eux se reprenne.

— Damon, stop, cria Bonnie en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Bonnie ?

— Je... Il faut que tu partes, murmura-t-elle, troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Mais pourquoi ?

Elle se frotta la bouche comme pour effacer le baiser mais elles ne parvenait pas à oublier la sensation des lèvres de Damon contre les siennes.

— J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Damon prit son menton entre ses doigts.

— Tu réfléchis trop, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— S'il te plaît, pars, répéta-t-elle, déboussolée.

— A une seule condition... demain soir, on sort tous les deux.

— Sortir ? Mais où ?

— Pas de questions, tu verras, dit Damon en secouant la tête.

— C'est... c'est d'accord, céda Bonnie, qui voulait vraiment être seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Du bout des lèvres, Damon l'embrassa à nouveau.

— A demain, Witchy, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la maison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Longtemps après son départ, Bonnie pensait encore à lui.

C'était complètement fou... elle et Damon !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle songea à leur rendez-vous du lendemain. Elle était à la fois excitée et inquiète. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait bien l'intention de leur donner une chance.


End file.
